Out Of Time Traduccion: Spanish Padackles: J2
by Tsukina
Summary: Jensen acaba de conocer al hombre de sus sueños. Solo hay un problema: A Jensen solo le quedan tres semanas de vida. Inspirado en la película Last Holiday. Padackles: J2
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Jensen parpadea contra las cegadoras luces, se cubre los ojos con el brazo, y oye voces. Alguien dice que apague la luz brillante. Alguien dice que le traigan algo de agua. Jensen se quita el brazo de la cara, volviendo a parpadear, hasta que centra su mirada finalmente. "Mama? Papa?" pregunta. "Que está pasando?"

"Oh, cariño" dice Donna. "Te caíste del caballo, te golpeaste la cabeza. No te acuerdas?"

Caballo? Caerme? Esto es una broma, verdad? Lleva montando caballos desde que tenia 8 meses. El simplemente no se cae. Podrian haberlo tirado? Seguro, una o dos veces, pero caerse?

El doctor entra, su cara estaba casi palida. "Disculpe, Jensen" dice. "Soy el Dr. Morgan. Soy el doctor de emergencias. Necesito hablar con usted en privado".

"Si, vale" dice Jensen, mientras duramente intenta recordar como pudo haberse caído del caballo. Una vez que su familia sale de la habitación, el doctor se sienta en una silla, y Jensen siente como si su estamago de un vuelco, de los nervios. Algo va mal.

"Como te sientes?" pregunta el Dr. Morgan.

"Como si me hubiese caído de un caballo, supongo" contesta Jensen.  
El Dr. Morgan hace una mueca, y Jensen no puede evitar notar lo sexy que esa mueca es. "Ha tenido algun dolor de cabeza, mareos, algo de ese tipo últimamente?" pregunta.

"No" contesta Jensen. "Quiero decir, algunos dolores de cabeza de la tensión de vez en cuando, dolencia en el cuello y hombros, pero nada mayor. Me refiero, soy un actor. Eso viene con el trabajo, no?"

"Cierto" dice Dr. Morgan. "Solo que, no estoy seguro de que sea por el trabajo".

"Que quiere decir?" pregunta Jensen.

"Es un procedimiento debido a los dolores de cabeza el hacer un scan rutinario" dice el Dr. Morgan. "Lo hice, y los resultados no fueron muy buenos, asi que hicimos un segundo scan y los resultados fueron iguales. Me temo que encontramos un tumor".

Jensen lo mira fijamente. "Tumor?" pregunta. "como..un tumor?"

"Si."

"Bien, puede operarlo y quitarlo, verdad? Quiero decir, ya pueden operar de casi todo ahora"

El Dr. Morgan frunce el ceño. "Me temo que no es tan sencillo, Jensen", dice. "Parece ser que el tumor se ha enredado alrededor de algunos nervios en la base de tu cerebro, justo donde esta el tallo".

"Ajam, pues desenrede esa maldita cosa" dice Jensen.

"Me temo que no podemos" dice el Dr. Morgan

Jensen rie de furia. "Entonces, que? Voy a tener dolores de cabeza el resto de mi vida?" pregunta. "Puedo lidiar con ello? Medicamentos? No hay problema por eso. Digame lo que necesito hacer"

"Necesita hacer arreglos con su familia, sobre sus deseos finales" dice despacio el Dr.

"Mis deseos … que?" pregunta Jensen. "Me esta diciendo que voy a morir?!

El Dr. Morgan afirma con la cabeza. "Lo siento, desearía poder decirle lo contrario, pero el tamaño y lugar del tumor es…Es increíble que haya vivido tanto tiempo con el. Le doy aproximadamente tres semanas, cuatro como mucho, antes de que se cierre el tumor completamente y corte los nervios de su cerebro. Es una rara condición, y he pedido a otros tres especialistas que revisaran sus scans antes de venir yo mismo a verle. Lo siento. Ojala hubiese algo mas que yo pudiese hacer, cualquiera de nosotros."

"Salga", dice Jensen despacio. "Necesito estar solo. Por favor"

"Lo entiendo" dice el Dr. Morgan. "Debería decirle a su familia que venga o …"

"No, no quiero ver a nadie ahora mismo, envíelos a casa" dice el. "Digales que estoy bien y que estare en casa en unas horas. No les diga nada mas"

"De acuerdo" dice Dr. Morgan. "Confidencialidad del paciente".

Una vez que el doctor ha abandonado la habitacio, Jensen sale de la cama del hospital, se quita los parches del monitor y camina hacia la ventana. Se queda contemplando la calle, mirando a las personas y a los coches, y los odia. A todos. No se dan cuenta de lo preciado que es cada minuto de vida. Un marido y su mujer pelean, una madre que habla por teléfono ignora a su hijo que esta llorando, y una adolescente embarazada termina un cigarro mientras su novio empuja un cochecito con un pequeñin en el. A ellos ni siquiera les importa. Es todo lo que saben. Estan haciendo lo mejor que pueden hacer en su vida.

_Voy a morir,_ se da cuenta. _Voy a morir en tres semanas y no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer para evitarlo._

---------------------------------------------------------

_Tiempo restante: 2 semanas, 6 dias._

Jensen pone los huevos y la salchicha alrededor de su plato, pero termina por echarlos al suelo, mirando a su gato, Merlin el grande, devorarlos en un par de grandes mordiscos. "Sabes que cuando muera, mis padres no te van a alimentarte tan bien como yo" le dice al peludo y gran gato negro.

Merlin mira hacia arriba y le maulla, después lame el plazo vacio.

El timbre suena un momento después, y Jensen mira al reloj. Es muy temprano para una visita, pero va a la puerta de todos modos, sin darse cuenta que no lleva nada mas que el pantalón del pijama que tiene unos ojos de gato pequeños por todo el pantalón.

Abre la puerta y se da cuenta que tiene que mirar hacia arriba para ver la cara de su visitante. Cuando lo hace, su garganta hace un pequeño ruido, intentando tragar. "Tu" dice.

"Me recuerdas?" pregunta el chico.

"No" dice Jensen. "Si, talvez. Creia que eras.." _Un fragmento de mi imaginación_, Jensen acaba en su cabeza. "Lo siento, te conozco?"

"Soy Jared" dice el chico, y la mueca que hacen sus oyuelos es tan grande que Jensen se siente un poco agobiado por ello. El incluso podría poner una moneda de diez centavos, incluso un nickel. "Yo, uhm, soy el único que te vio caerte del caballo" dice.

Jensen parpadea. _Genial, realmente me cai del maldito caballo._ "Debia haber estado bebiendo o algo" bromea, riéndose nervioso, porque diablos, ese chico lo vio caerse del caballo. Deberá pensar que es el mayor torpe que hay.

"Realmente, creo que fue mi culpa" dice Jared. "Te salude y parecías un poco…asustado, y el caballo caminon justo debajo de unos bajos arboles y uno de ellos te dio directamente en la cabeza" se muerte un poco el labio. "No lo recuerdas, verdad?"

_¿Recordaba el unos grandes ojos rasgados, mirándolo fijamente, y preguntándole que si estaba bien? Claro. Recordaba el al chico sin camiseta trabajando en el sendero? Diablos, si. Recordaba al chico saludándolo? Joder, si._ "Creo que sera por el golpe en mi cabeza" miente Jensen.

"Lo siento" dijo Jared. "Siento que esto es culpa mia, y vine para decírtelo. De alguna manera. Trate de entrar para verte en el hospital, pero no me dejaron, y tu familia no parecía muy de acuerdo con la idea de un extraño alrededor, asi que me fui". Se mece sobre sus pies. "Volvi, pretendiendo ser tu…uh, hermano. Me dijeron que te habías ido, y me dieron tus papeles que te dejaste". Saca los papeles de su bolsillo trasero. "Tu nombre y dirección estaban en ellos".

Jensen mueve la cabeza. "Si, uh, gracias" dice, cogiendo los papeles, preguntándose si Jared los habría leído, o si habría algo en ellos sobre el tumor.

"Los lei un poco por encima" dice Jared. "Estoy contento de que la caída no hiciese ningún daño permanente ni nada por el estilo".

"Si" dice Jensen. "Gracias a dios, eh?" se da la vuelta y camina hacia la pequeña cocina. "Cierra la puerta detrás de ti".

"En mi camino adentro…o afuera de la casa? Pregunta Jared.

Las manos de Jensen tiemblan un poco mientras deja los papeles en mostrador. "Afuera" dice el tranquilamente.

"Mira" dice Jared. "Me siento fatal sobre todo esto, y solo quiero hacer algo bueno por ti. Quiero decir, quizás podíamos ir a comer algo hoy o no se, tomarnos unas cervezas o jugar un rato al billar en algún sitio esta noche. Algo. Cualquier cosa? Solo quiero disculparme contigo, y no me perdonare a mi mismo hasta que me dejes".

Si esto hubiese ocurrido hace unos días, Jensen habría tenido ya el miembro de este chico en su garganta, o en su culo, pero ahora…"Aprecio mucho la oferta" dice, dándose la vuelta y mirando al chico. "En serio, y mira, no es tu culpa. Ademas, estoy bien".

"Bueno, entonces quizás solo queria invitarte a salir" dice Jared, con la voz un poco mas callada. "Quiero decir, quizás yo confundiese todo esto, pero cuando te caíste del caballo después de que te saludara, y cuando estuviste durmiendo en coma, tu…quiero decir, tu me dijiste que tenia unos ojos preciosos y que debería apagar la luz, por lo que asu que estabas hablando sobre mi sonrisa".

"Estas muy seguro de ti mismo, no?" dice Jensen.  
Jared hace una mueca. "La gente siempre me dice que soy lo suficientemente encantador pero sin llegar a ser arrogante" dice.

"Si me tomo una cerveza contigo esta noche, me dejaras en paz?" pregunta Jensen.

"Solo si aun me deseas después de esa cerveza" contesta Jared.  
Jensen arquea la ceja. "A las 10 en punto" dice. "No llegues tarde"

Son casi las 10 en punto, cuando el timbre suena, y Jensen sonríe mientras sacude la cabeza, cogiendo su chaqueta de cuero y poniéndosela, antes de coger la cartera y las llaves. Abre la puerta, y lo primero que nota son dos paquetes con 6 cervezas cada uno que Jared sujeta. "Uh, crei que íbamos a salir?" pregunta Jensen.

"Realmente, accediste a tomarte una cerveza conmigo" dice Jared, y lo dice tan decidido que Jensen solo puede mirarlo. Jared pasa por su lado y se dirige a la pequeña cocina. "Asi que, me imagine, que tu te tomarias una, y yo me tomaria 11 y si aun estoy consciente en la mañana, podríamos tener un buen rato de sexo en este genial mostrador".

Jensen mira al chico. Es cerca de una cabeza mas alto que el, con la belleza y el encanto de un niño, pero el cuerpo de un hombre. Los ojos de Jensen lo miran de arriba abajo. _Oh si, es definitivamente un hombre debajo de esas ropas._ "Mira, esto…es solo un trago para darte las gracias" dice. "Me refiero a que estoy completamente seguro de que si tu me hubieses dejado allí yo podría estar aun tirado en alguna parte inconsciente, asi que estoy agradecido por ello, de verdad, pero…"

"Todo lo que dices tiene que venir con un 'pero', porque es realmente deprimente, tio" dice Jared.  
"No, pero…" Jensen cierra la boca. "Una cerveza, y si te emborrachas, mando tu culo fuera a la calle para que se te pase"

Jared sonríe. "Ya lo veremos" dice, abriendo una cerveza y bebiendo la espuma como un hombre que sabe cual es su lugar…  
"Joder" dice Jensen alto, y obtiene una mueca como respuesta, completamente cubierta con espuma. _Dios, en que lio se ha metido?_

"Y bueno, traje algunas películas" dice Jared, buscando en su chaqueta y sacando 3 DVD, antes de dejarlos en la mesa y quitarse la chaqueta. "Una comedia para romper el hielo, una de acción para que tu adrenalina despierte, y una romantica que sera un buen fondo para el sexo ardiente".

_Este tio no se rinde, verdad?_ Jensen agita su cabeza, coge una cerveza del pack y mira a Jared inocentemente. "Que? Si voy a tener sexo con algún tipo que casi no conozco, creo que al menos debería pretender que estoy borracho".

Jared hace una mueca "Creo que te quiero, tio" dice, agarrando el trasero de Jensen y haciéndole que pegue un pequeño bote.

"Genial, pronto estaras comprándome flores y pidiéndome ir en serio" murmulla Jensen de camino al sofá. Deja el pack de las cervezas y coge una de las cervezas, abriéndola y tomando varios tragos largos, antes de limpiar su boca con el reverso de su mano.

"Estas preparado para esto?" pregunta Jared, dándole a Jensen el primer DVD.

Jensen coge el DVD, y mueve su cabeza. "Es en serio?" pregunta.

"Que"? pregunta Jared. "Es un clásico".

"Desde cuando es Wet, Hot, American Summer un clásico?" pregunta Jensen. "Aun no es tan vieja".

"Vale" dice Jared. "Solo me gusta por el sexo gay, vale? Quiero decir, haciéndolo aun con los calcetines puestos. Eso es sexy." Se lanza de repente hacia Jensen y levanta el bajo del pantalon. "Solo miraba".  
Jensen aparta la mano de Jared, gruñendo y acabándose su cerveza de un trago, y luego acercándose a coger otra. _Va a ser una larga noche._

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Es ya pasada la media noche, y Jensen hace una pequeña nota mental de que otro día ha pasado, y todo lo que tiene para demostrarlo, es un crecido hombre aniñado extendido a través del sofá, acariciando a Merlín. Y demonios, el gato le estaba lamiendo también. Hay mujeres medio desnudas, coches rápidos, y un montón de cosas en la televisión, pero Jensen no le esta prestando mucha atención. La verdad es que, ha estado observando a Jared la mayor parte de la noche, intentando adivinar que pasaba con el tío. Hasta ahora, no había conseguido nada. Absolutamente nada.

Jared se mueve para estar un poco mas a gusto, y Merlín se baja del sofá, bufando enojado a la misma vez que hace unos gemidos cuando se dirige hacia Jensen. "Tu gato es raro, tío", dice Jared.

"Mimado", corrige Jensen.

"Raro", repite Jared. "Esa maldita cosa me acaba de bufar"

"Eso es porque todavía estas aquí", dice Jensen.

"Nop", dice Jared, "y no te vas a librar de mi tan facilmente. Ni siquiera me he levantado para batear."

Jensen lo recorre con la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos. "Sabes, en realidad tienes algo, niño" dice. "No se porque no he echado tu arrogante culo fuera aun".

"Porque me deseas" dice Jared con una cara digna de alguna chica adolescente. Sonríe ampliamente, y de repente rueda situándose justo al regazo de Jensen, una rodilla presionando entre sus piernas, y su calida respiración condimentada con el olor de la cerveza mientras se aproxima lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus narices están juntas. "Así que, a que estas esperando?" pregunta Jared.

_Que la tierra se abra y me trague. _Jensen traga difícilmente e intenta moverse y mantener la rodilla de Jared lejos para que este no encuentre su repentina erección, pero es inútil. Jared mueve la rodilla mas hacia dentro justo en el momento en el que las piernas de Jensen se mueven, y hay una sonrisa en su cara que Jensen quiere simplemente…¦.Sus labios se presionan suavemente, y Jensen intenta recordar si el se inclino, o lo hizo Jared, pero cuando la lengua de Jared esta en su boca y esas grandes manos abrazan dulcemente su cara, Jensen piensa que es afortunado simplemente con recordar como respirar.

Jared se hecha hacia atrás y busca tocar a Jensen bajo sus vaqueros. "Estas listo para ser follado ahora?" pregunta…una pregunta sucia, cruda y apenas arrogante, de un magnifico hijo de puta, pero Jensen ni siquiera puede encontrar su voz. Jared hace una mueca, tirando y abriendo el cinturón de Jensen, "voy a follarte tan bien" susurra en el oído de Jensen mientras le quita los pantalones y empieza a tocar a Jensen a través de sus boxers.

"Espera, para" carraspea Jensen, empujando el pecho de Jared con una mano, y agarrando su mano con la otra. "No puedo hacer esto"_ Demonios, pero si estaba apunto de correrse en sus vaqueros simplemente con pensar en el sexo con Jared._

Jared solo sonríe y va a por él otra vez.

"No, para" dice Jensen un poco mas serio, pero luego su voz se suaviza. "Por favor, Jared. Para"

"Okay" dice Jared, sentándose de nuevo y estudiando a Jensen con tanta intensidad que hace que Jensen se sienta como si estuviese retorciéndose por dentro. "Que? Eres activo? Quiero decir, yo puedo ser pasivo si tu quieres, pero siempre he sido activo, así que mejor que tengas algo de lubricante"

"No" dice Jensen. "No es eso"_ Dios, este hombre era tan apetecible, y tenia que estar loco para no olvidarse simplemente de su egoísmo y dejar que este tío lo follase hasta mañana._

"Entonces que?" pregunta Jared, mirando mas herido que confuso.

_Voy a morir pronto, y tu vas a lamentar el haberme conocido, ese es el porque, piensa Jensen para si mismo, pero el acaba diciendo._ "Me gustas"

Jared lo mira. "Okay, eso no tiene ningun sentido", dice el. "Te gusto, pero no puedes tener sexo conmigo?

"Nos acabamos de conocer", dice Jensen. "Yo no salto a la cama de los tíos que apenas conozco, vale?"

"Huh" dice Jared. "Tu piensas que soy del tipo que cena y toma vino, pero si eso es lo que quieres, entonces vale"**  
**  
"No" dice Jensen, y en serio esta harto de la arrogancia de este tipo, cansado de intentar sacarlo de su vida, antes de que haga algo estúpido como enamorarse de el. "No estoy buscando amor ahora mismo" intenta decir. "Estoy pasando por ciertas cosas, y solamente….no puedo comenzar nada nuevo ahora mismo"

"Okay, si" dice Jared, frotándose la nuca un poco antes de levantarse.  
"Lo siento. Creo que te confundí."

"Supongo" dice Jensen despacio, y esto es mas difícil para el de lo que pensaba, porque el sabe que bajo cualquier otra circunstancia ya tendría el miembro de este tío en su prieto trasero… "Mierda, lo siento, vale? No es nada personal. Eres genial. Gracioso y divertido…"

"Pero," le interrumpe Jared. "Si, sabia que venia un 'pero', pero no necesito oírlo. Simplemente me voy a ir mientras aun me quede algo de dignidad." Saca su película del DVD, y coge la caja, junto con las otras películas.

Jensen comienza a recoger las cervezas, mirando a Jared desde el rabillo del ojo. El desea decírselo, simplemente salir y decirle que va a morir, que a el le gustaría mas que nada tener sexo con el, pero que no quiere verlo sufrir cuando este tumbado en una cama en sus últimos momentos. Simplemente no puede. No hay sitio para nadie nuevo en su vida. No seria justo.

"Estoy contento de que vayas a estar bien," dice Jared mientras se pone la chaqueta. "Tal vez la próxima vez que montes, deberías llevar un casco o quizás solo dejar de mirar tontamente a los chicos guapos y hacerlos pensar que tienen una oportunidad." Dice caminando hacia la puerta y cerrandola tras el.

"Joder," dice Jensen gritando, y mira hacia abajo al lado de la puerta donde Merlín esta dando con la pata y maullando. "Oh, cállate!" le grita. "Tu también le bufaste!"

------------------------------------------------------------

_Tiempo restante: 2 semanas, 5 días…_

Un martilleo retumba en la cabeza de Jensen, por lo que el piensa al principio que puede ser resaca, hasta que el martilleo incrementa, y es acompañado por una voz incluso mayor, gritándole desde el otro lado de la puerta. Así que se pone sus boxers, rascándose mientras camina hacia la puerta. El no necesita mirar quien es, y cuando apenas había abierto la cerradura, la puerta se abre de golpe casi dándole en la cara. "Joder, Kane," dice.

"Jodete" le responde Chris Kane. "Que cojones? No puedes llamar a tu mejor amigo y decirle que estuviste en el hospital?"

"Estaba inconsciente", Jensen se defiende y se va a servirse algo de café. "Además, fue solo una caída, y no quería que volases desde quien sabe donde estuvieses, solo para que actúes amablemente conmigo, como estas apunto de hacer"

Chris suspira. "Estas bien, tío?" pregunta.

"Si," contesta Jensen.

"Entonces, porque no estas trabajando?" Pregunta Chris. "No estas filmando ahora?"

Jensen mira hacia otro lado, jugando con la cafetera. "Me tome algo de tiempo libre", dice. "Me sacaron de escena durante unas semanas, no es ningun problema".

"No es problema?" pregunta Chris. "Tienes tantas vacaciones en tu contrato?"

_Que contrato? El que el mismo arrugo y tiro por la ventana de mi agente? _Jensen se encoge. "Seguro, me lo deben," dice. "Ademas, iba a ir a verso a ti y a Steve."

"Si?" pregunta Chris. "A Nashville?"

"Ahi es donde os habeis apalancado estos dias?" pregunta Jensen con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Jodete," dice Chris entre risas. "Tal vez. Steve tiene unos bolos en ese lugar ahora mismo, y yo estoy libre por un tiempo entre tours, asi que simplemente estamos pasando el rato".

"Uh huh," bromea Jensen. "Seguro".

Chris gira los ojos. "Y tu que?" pregunta. "Has conocido a alguien ya, o estas aun hurgando y rompiendo corazones por todos sitios?"

Jensen sonrie, y sabe que esa sonrisa se convertira en tristeza, asi que se da la vuelta y camina hacia el salon. "No, tio" dice. "No tengo tiempo para dramas. Estos tios de Hollywood son todos iguales. Se te pegan demasiado rapido y acaban causando alguna gran escena en la que yo tengo que pagar para mantenerla fuera de los periodicos"

"Una pena" dice Chris. "Tu eres un buen chico, y mereces encontrar a alguien que te desafie, te complemente y que te mantenga con los pies pegados al suelo"

_Como Jared, _su voz interior comenta. Jensen sacude la cabeza. "Soy joven," dice. "Tengo toda la vida por delante para eso". _Una vida que esta aproximadamente a dos semanas y cinco dias de acabar._

"Bueno, yo estoy aqui todo el dia de hoy" dice Chris. "Mi vuelo no sale hasta las 10 de la noche". Arquea las cejas. "Que tal si tu y yo vamos a jugar al golf con los chicos? Crees que alguno de ellos estara por aquí hoy?"

"No lo se," dice Jensen. "Los llamare." Un dia con los amigos es una Buena idea, y coge el telefono para llamar a Mike Rosenbaum. "Hey, Mike, a ti y a Tom os gustaria ir a jugar al golf conmigo y con Chris? Si. Genial. Seguro. En una hora." Cuelga y sonrie. "Mike dice que esta de acuerdo, pero solo si le consigues algunos tickes para los conciertos de tu siguiente tour, porque su mujer ha estado diciendole que consiga algunos ya que quiere ver alguno de tus shows en directo."

Chris gira los ojos. "Malditos amigos, todo lo que quieren es algo mio", bromea.

Jensen sonrie, y por una vez en los ultimos dias, esta verdaderamente feliz.

El abrazo de despedida dura un poco mas de lo normal, y Chris coge la cara de Jensen con sus pequeños dedos, llenos de callos. "Seguro que estas bien?" pregunta. "Me lo dirias si no lo estuvieses, cierto?"

"Si" miente Jensen. "Estoy bien. En serio. Ahora vete a casa con tu hombre y enviale mis saludos."

Chris sonrie y se empieza a alejar de Jensen. "Se lo dire, y el mes que viene volaremos todos para pasar un fin de semana juntos" bromea Chris.

"Suena bien," dice Jensen, y se acerca para besar a Chris en los labios, no es algo que el haya hecho en los ultimos años, al menos no desde sus imprudentes dias, y cuando se retira, Chris esta sonrojado.

"Siendo delicado conmigo, Ackles?" pregunta Chris.

"Tal vez," dice Jensen. "Simplemente te quiero, tio, es todo." Le cuesta mucho no romper a llorar, porque el sabe que es la ultima vez que va a ver a Chris, y le duele. Le duele mas de lo que el podra admitir. "Cuidate, vale?"

"Tu tambien," dice Chris, alcanzando para tocar la mejilla de Jensen, dandole unas palmadas y dandose la vuelta para caminar hacia el aeropuerto.

Jensen aguanta tanto como puede, antes de dejar sus lagrimas salir. "Adios," susurra.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Tiempo restante: 2 semanas, 4 dias…_

Merlin maulla y araña la puerta, hasta que Jensen esta convencido de que hay algo o alguien en el otro lado, asi que se levanta del sofa, dejando unos papeles que ha estado rellenando, y va hacia la puerta. Mira a traves de la mirilla, pero no ve nada. "Gato loco," dice. "No hay nada ahí fuera. Te lo mostrare." Coge a Merlin y abre la puerta. "Ves, no hay nada…" Sus palabras mueren de repente y Merlin maulla de nuevo. "Mierda." Jensen deja a Merlin en el suelo detrás de el y observa al cato caminar, antes de que se agache y coja una botella de vino en una cesta.

Mira hacia ambos lados del recibidor varias veces, pero no hay señal de que hubiese nadie. Refunfuña y cierra la puerta, luego coge una nota en la botella, que simplemente decia, _Jen, cena conmigo esta noche. __A las 8 en punto. En el Ivy. __No me dejes esperando alli sentado hasta que cierren. Jared._

"Maldito," Jensen grita, y luego mira fijamente a Merlin. "Y tu tambien!"

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Jensen se acomoda la camisa de arreglar mientras se va aproximando al patio, mirando a Jared sentado en una de las mesas, donde la llama de una vela ondea por la tibia brisa. Hay sillas forradas de tela, bordadas con una cera blanca de piquete. _Esto es ridiculo, y tan gay, _piensa Jensen. Segundos mas tarde, es divisado por Jared, y no puede dejar de sonreir mientras camina hacia el. "Eres o un loco acosador o un un completo idiota," dice Jensen.

"Solo soy un romantico incorregible," dice Jared mientras se levanta y camina para retirar la silla para Jensen.

"La gente esta mirando," susurra Jensen. "Sin mencionar que hay mas o menos tres o cuatro papparazzi en esos arbustos de ahí y en esos arboles de alla".

"No te preocupes," susurra Jared en su oido. "Jake Gyllenhaal esta justo ahí en la esquina teniendo una cena intima con Lance Armstrong, Reese Witherspoon, y otra mujer que no reconozco, y estoy bastante seguro de que carecemos de importancia para ellos y su historia."

"Entonces, a que te dedicas?" preguntan Jensen, posando su servilleta sobre sus piernas y revisando el menú, sin estar listo para pedir.

Jared se sienta en su silla. "Soy actor," dice. "Nunca has oido del programa de televisio, Gilmore Girls?"

"Realmente, creo que mi hermana pequeña y mi madre lo ven" dice Jensen.

"Bien, pues actue en el durante unos años, pero luego uhm, me pillaron con la polla en la boca equivocada, y me pidieron educadamente que me fuese," dice Jared, sonronajdose.

"Que bien," dice Jensen, riendo entre dientes. "Al menos el estaba bueno?"

"Ella" dice Jared. "Ella actuaba como la madre de mi novia en el show. Lauren Gram."

"En serio?" dice Jensen. "La conozco. La conoci una vez en un acto de estos de caridad. Ella es completamente una mujer a la que dejaria que me la chupara." Rie un poco, luego frunce el ceño.

"Estoy entre algunos trabajos," dice Jared. "Un amigo mio trabaja alli, enseñando a famosos como montar caballos para algunos roles, y me dijo que necesitaban un hombre que supiese caminar por un rancho. Soy de Texas, asi que me pregunto que si podia ayudarlo. Es mejor que trabajar entre hamburguesas."

Jensen sonrie. "Para que lo sepas, yo no estaba alli para aprender, incluso aunque lo pareciese por como corri hacia el arbol" dice.

Jared sonrie tambien. "Y, que pasa contigo?"

"He estado en tres novelas diferentes" dice Jensen, sonrojandose un poco. "Lamentable, lo se, pero es todo lo que se, y me estoy haciendo demasiado mayor como para hacer algo mejor"

El camarero camina hacia ellos, y piden sus bebidas, y un poco de tiempo para revisar los menus. Jensen se muerde el labio mientras estudia el menú. "Todo suena tan bien," dice. "Que me recomiendas tu?"

"Mmm, la barbacoa de ensalada vegetal," dice Jared. "Tiene espárragos frescos, calabacín, chalotes y puedes elegir entre pollo y camarones".

Jensen asiente. "Suena bien," dice. "Es suficiente para llenar a un tipo ambriento?"

"Simplemente tienes que pedir un plato doble," dice Jared, guiñando el ojo. "Confia en mi, todos estos lugares extravagantes nos dan comida a nosotros, las estrellas. Ademas, ellos consiguen cobrarnos el doble si pedimos mas"

La cena va perfectamente, hablando con unos cuantos actores, y Jensen tiene un pequeño encuentro con Jake Gyllenhaal en el baño de hombres, donde no puede evitar sonrojarse y decirle lo mucho que adora su trabajo. Afortunadamente, Jake no le da la mano sin antes lavarselas. 

"Que paso, estuviste en el baño mas tiempo de lo normal," dice Jared mientras salen del patio, saludando a unas cuantas caras familiares, antes de poner su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Jensen de manera posesiva.

"Estuve con Jake Gyllenhaal," admite Jensen. "Dios, es increíblemente sexy y deberia ser tan amigable como lo eres tu".

Jared sonrie un poco apenado. "Entonces, creo que este es el momento de decir buenas noches," dice.

"Realmente," dice Jensen. "Esperaba que pudieses llevarme a casa. Cogi un taxi hasta aquí y le dije que me dejase a unas manzanas." Se sonroja y mueve la cabeza, sintiendose como un idiota.

"Oh," dice Jared. "Si, claro. He…uh, he aparcado justo ahi."

El trayecto a casa fue silencioso, excepto por algo de musica country que sonaba en la radio, y Jensen miraba a Jared cuando el no estaba mirando, preguntandose si seria egoísta invitarle a casa y tener algo de sexo. _El siempre podia evadirlo después y Jared se daria por vencido y se iria, no?_

"Ya llegamos," dice Jared unos minutos después, mientras comienza a salir del coche.

El asistente abre la puerta para Jensen, y luego camina para abrir la puerta de Jared.

"Solo le estoy dejando en casa," dice Jared, afirmando con la cabeza. "Gracias."

Confuso, Jensen se queda de pie sin moverse, y el asistente encoge los hombros, camina hasta su posicion, y Jensen se pasa la lengua por los labios mientras Jared acaba de salir del coche y camina hacia el. "Quieres subir?" pregunta Jensen.

"Si," contesta Jared, "pero no esta noche. No quiero llevar esto demasiado rapido. Me gustas mucho"

"Usando mis propias palabras contra mi ahora?" dice Jensen.

"Mmhmm," dice Jared, y luego se aproxima para darle un lento y suave beso. "Buenas noches, Jen."

"Buenas noches, Jared," dice Jensen, observandolo darse la vuelta, volver hacia su coche y marcharse.

"Me gusta este," dice el asistente mientras Jensen camina hacia dentro del edificio.

Jensen se sonroja, pero sonrie. "Si, a mi tambien."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Tiempo restante: 2 semanas, 3 dias…_

El telefono despierta a Jensen a la mañana siguiente, y se queja, solo para oir la voz de su hermana pequeña, presumiento de su nuevo novio, y como el tiene que conocerle, y que Mama espera que vaya a casa durante unos cuantos dias, porque el ha estado fuera mucho tiempo, y en el momento en el que el va a coger el telefono, McKenzie le pasa el telefono a su padre. "Hey, Papa," dice cansado.

"Hola, hijo," dice Alan Ackles. "Vas a venir a ver a tu Mama y a mi pronto?"

"Si, voy a ir a casa en una semana y estar alli durante unos cuantos dias," dice Jensen. "Quiero tener una pequeña reunion familiar un dia antes de que me vaya de casa. Crees que podrias reunir a todo el mundo?"

"Puedo intentarlo" dice Alan. "A que se debe?"

Jensen cierra los ojos humedos, luchando contra la emocion. "Simplemente que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y creo que estaria bien," contesta. 

"Okay," dice Alan. "Veremos lo que podemos hacer. Sabes la fecha?"

"El tres de septiembre" contesta Jensen. "Me voy para llegar a Los Angeles el cuatro."

"Y hoy es? 21 de Agosto?" pregunta Alan.

"Si", contesta Jensen, mirando al calendario que hay al lado de su cama.

"Se lo dire a tu madre, ella puede llamar a las mujeres," dice Alan.

"Gracias", dice Jensen.

"Bueno, es muy temprano para ti alli, asi que te dejo que vuelvas a dormir" dice Alan. "Tu hermana puede ser tan loca algunas veces".

Jensen sonrie. "Esta bien", dice. "Os vere a todos pronto" cuelta el telefono y alcanza a coger su boli y tachar otro dia en su calendario. Diecisiete dias mas hasta la marca de las tres semanas. Podria ser después de ese dia, o incluso antes, y esa es la razon por la cual el quiere estar en casa en Los Angeles antes de que ese dia llegue.

Jensen mira a la mujer sentada enfrente de el. "Una lista de cosas que quiero hacer?" pregunta.

"Mmhmm," contesta la mujer. "Antes de que mueras. La mayoria de la gente va a la nieve, va a hacer escalada a las montañas, hace caida libre, ese tipo de cosas".

"Yo no quiero hacer nada de eso", dice Jensen. "yo solo quiero asegurarme de que todo lo que me pertenece va a mi familia, que alguien se va a hacer cargo de mi gato, y de que mis padres no tienen que pagar nada para que me incineren."

La mujer lo mira. "Quiere que lo incineren?" pregunta.

"Si," dice Jensen. "He vivido toda mi vida en una caja. No me van a enterrar en otra."

"Muy bien, entonces, puedo tener todo esto arreglado en un dia o dos," dice ella. "Puede pasarse por aquí en miércoles y recoger los papeles. Mantengalos en un lugar seguro donde su familia pueda tener acceso a ellos inmediatamente."

Jensen se levanta. "Gracias" dice, dandose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida. Un joven guapo muy bien trajeado aparece delante de el, justo al otro lado de la puerta, y los dos se sonrojan. "Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención."

"No pasa nada," dice el chico, sonriendo. Después se lame los labios, y sus ojos recorren el cuerpo de Jensen de arriba abajo. "Sabe usted, uh, donde esta el baño?"

_Demasiado facil, _piensa Jensen triste. "No, lo siento", dice el. "Deberia preguntarle a alguien que trabaje aquí." Sale de la sala, maldiciendose a si mismo, porque realmente, después de todo lo que paso con Jared la otra noche, podria tener algo de distracción. Una mamada en algun baño podria valer, y no habria ataduras, nada de cuelgues emocionales, y… se detiene, mira hacia atrás para darse cuenta de que el tipo aun lo esta mirando, y esta apunto de darse la vuelta y volver cuando su telefono vibra. _Ignoralo, _se dice a si mismo. _Dejalo, y simplemente coge a ese tipo y deja que te la chupe._ No funciona. Mete la mano en su bolsillo, abre el telefono y mira al mensaje.

_Tu. Yo. 8pm. Playa. J._

Jensen cierra su telefono y sonrie, sin importarle el mirar atras mientras sale del edificio.

_Esto es ridiculo, _decide Jensen mientras mira a Jared tumbado en un banco. "Estas malgastando tu tiempo," dice el.

Jared lo mira mientras deja caer la manta y una nevera en el suelo. "Es mi tiempo", dice. "Si quiero malgastarlo, entonces lo malgastare." Se levanta y deja caer su cuerpo en la manta. "Tenemos cerbezas, y la playa. Que puede ser mejor que esto en un lunes por la noche?"

_Tiene razon. _Jensen se sienta y mira a la playa, observando las olas desaparecer en la orilla. Unos metros mas alla, dos tipos y un perro estan corriendo y riendose. "Que seccion de la playa es _esta?_" pregunta.

"La mejor" dice Jared. "La privada, con celebridades muy amigables y libre de paparazzis. Ese de ahí es tu amigo Jake y el cantante de Maroon 5. Traen aquí al perro de Jake de vez en cuando."

"Que pasa que acosas a los famosos o que?" deja caer Jensen.

"Nah," dice Jared. "Realmente, mi amigo Austin se cito aquí con Jake, asi que se por donde se mueve, y desde que vi que tienes un pequeño enamoramiento con este tipo…"

"Es Jake Gyllenhaal," dice Jensen. "Quien no se enamoraria de el? Quiero decir, Donnie Darko? Bubble Boy?"

Jared hace una mueca. "Quieres que te cite con el?" dice.

"Que?" pregunta Jensen, mirando atontadamente a Jared.

"Podria arreglar algo entre vosotros," dice Jared. "Quiero decir, como ya no _me _deseas".

Jensen rechista. "Eso no es verdad," dice despacio. "Te deseo, pero…"

"Eres positivo?" pregunta Jared. "Por eso estas montando todo esto, porque no me importa, quiero decir, si, tendremos que ser cuidadosos y usar condon todas las veces, pero no me asusta contagiarme. Quiero decir, todos tenemos que morir algun dia, verdad?

"Que?" pregunta Jensen. "Posi… No! No, dios, no," dice. "No lo soy. Yo no tengo…"

"Oh", dice Jared. "Realmente es un alivio, porque estaba un poco preocupado. En serio que me asusta muchisimo."

Ambos rieron, y ambos abrieron la nevera para coger una cerveza, riendo mas aun, antes de que simplemente se relajaran y bebieran de las latas, mirando como Jake y sus perros desaparecian lentamente detrás de la seccion de rocas.

"Tu crees que van a tener sexo?" pregunta Jared.

"Quien?" pregunta Jensen.

"Jake y este tipo," dice Jared. "Apuesto a que ataran a los perros e iran a hacerlo como unos adolescents."

Jensen mueve la cabeza. "Estas seguro de que no eres tu el que esta colado por Jake?" pregunta Jensen.

"Estoy seguro" dice Jared. "Yo solo estoy colado por ti."

Un difícil silencio reina entre ellos, y de repente Jared se levanta de un salto y se quita la camiseta. Jared levanta la vista y lo mira. "Y ahora que?" pregunta.

Jared tira su camisa y empieza a quitarse los pantalones. "Voy a nadar," le dice.

"Que?" pregunta Jensen. "Ahora? Esta anocheciendo, Jared."

"Y?" pregunta Jared. "Eso solo significa que nadie nos vera." Dice bajandose los pantalones y sacando sus pies de ellos.

"Dios," dice Jensen boquiabierto, mientras sus ojos se posan en el slip azul mas apretado que habia visto en su vida. Demonios, eran peor que un Speedo, la manera en la que apretaban las caderas de Jared, revelando la mejor musculatura que el creia haber visto en un hombre. No puede pararse a si mismo y dejar de pensar en lamer el area donde los músculos hacen el pliegue de los muslos de Jared, y debido a eso tiene que aliviar inmediatamente la presion de su ereccion en sus pantalones.

"Te gusta?" pregunta Jared, abriendo sus brazos un poco y dandose lentamente una vuelta completa, ofreciendo una vista completa de su increíble espalda.

_A papi le gusta, _piensa Jensen, sonrojandose por la direccion que estan tomando sus pensamientos. "Tal vez deberias desnudarte," dice el.

Jared hace una mueca. "Tal vez mas tarde," dice, guiñando un ojo, y después corriendo hacia el agua y zambuyendose en ella como si nada. El nada y se acerca a la orilla, quedandose de pie mientras el agua le cubre de cintura hacia abajo. "Venga, ven!" le grita.

"Ni de coña!" dice Jensen. El nunca ha estado en una playa. Realmente, ni siquiera se ha puesto pantalones cortos desde los 10 años. La ultima cosa que el va a hacer es…_mierda,_ piensa. _Porque no?_ No es que vaya a vivir el tiempo suficiente para que el mundo lo descubra y que se rian de ello, verdad? _Que pasa si Jared se rie? _Aun esta debatiendo contra si mismo, cuando se da cuenta de que hay agua cayendo en sus descubiertos pies. Mira hacia arriba, e inmediatamente desea que no lo haya hecho.

Jared esta ahí parado, mojado de la cabeza a los pies, y haciendole muecas. "Venga," dice. "Nada conmigo".

"Yo…" Jensen traga con dificultad. "Yo no se _como."_

"Nunca aprendiste cuando eras niño?" pregunta Jared. "Viviste en la zona mas calida de Texas y nunca fuiste a nadar?"

"No" contesta Jensen. Es verdad. Desde la infancia, el simpre ha sido consciente sobre sus piernas, su piel, y sus pecas. Demonios, las chicas de maquillaje se pasan una hora cubriendo su pecosa piel cuando tenia una escena sin camiseta, y nunca ha dejado que una camara se acercase a sus piernas.

"Venga," dice Jared, acercando su mano. "Yo estare a tu lado, y no dejaremos que el agua pase de tu pecho, ok?"

Jensen deja que Jared lo levante, y luego se sonroja aun mas. "No me dejo ni la camiseta…"

"En boxers esta bien," dice Jared.

"Okay," dice Jensen, y se da media vuelta mientras se quita la camiseta y se baja los pantalones, quitandoselos y frunciendo el entrecejo mientras mira a su doloroso y medio duro miembro. "Espero que el agua este fria," susurra.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Afortunadamente para Jensen, el agua estaba mucho mas que fria, y va tiritando mientras que se van adentrando en el agua hasta que esta les llega por el pecho.

"Estas loco" dice Jensen, mientras sus dientes comienzan a castañear, hasta que se rie y se abraza a si mismo para darse algo de calor.

Jared coloca sus brazos al rededor de Jensen, arrastrandolo hacia su calido cuerpo, y frotando sus hombros, brazos y espalda. "Estoy acostumbrado a esto," dice pared. "He estado siempre en lagos, piscinas y oceanos durante toda mi vida." Con una mano alcanza a tocar los temblorosos labios de Jensen. "Te estas congelando, verdad?" pregunta. "Vamos, salgamos de aquí."

Jensen no se queja, y tan pronto como esta fuera del agua, corre hacia la manta, solo para darse cuenta de que no han traido toallas de playa. "Me voy a enrollar en esa manta," dice, y luego se aproxima para quitar de encima de ella la nevera, y se tumba, dejando fuera de la manta solamente sus pies llenos de arena. Empieza a rodar de un lado a otro de la manta, pero de repente Jared se acerca, levantandolo y alejandolo de la manta, dejandolo sorprendido.

"Yo te calentare", le susurra Jared, juntando su cuerpo aun mas, cogiendo del pico de la manta y poniendola al rededor de ambos. Parte de la mojada arena se queda en sus cuerpos, y ellos simplemente se tumban, sus cuerpos presionados, juntos y abrazados comodamente en la manta, mirandose el uno al otro cara a cara.

Unos minutes despues, Jensen se retuerce un poco, sintiendo la ereccion de Jared presionarle la cadera. "Um," dice, porque no esta seguro de lo que decir o hacer. "Estas…me la estas clavando." Es vergonzoso, y se sonroja tan pronto como esas palabras salen de su boca, pero Jared solo sonrie.

"Lo siento," se disculpa Jared, y su sonrisa se convierte en una mueca medio seria. "Piensa por si sola".

Jensen se rie, y se mueve un poquito, poniendo su propia ereccion en la cadera de Jared. "Las grandes mentes piensan igual?" dice Jensen.

Jared se rie despacio. "Parece ser que si" dice, y luego atrae la espalda de Jensen hacia la suya, mientras deja la manta a un lado, y sus caderas estan rozandose contra Jensen un poco mientras se acerca a besarle, despacio y profundamente.

"Mmff," dice Jensen, rompiendo el beso para intentar respirar. "Jared…"

"No," dice Jared. "Por favor. Dejame hacer esto por ti."

"Por que?" pregunta Jensen.

"Porque quiero hacerlo" dice Jared. "Quiero ver como te deshaces ante mi"

Jensen tiembla al oir las palabras de Jared, pero no puede encontrar su propia voz, porque el quiere decir que si, de verdad que quiere. Es solo que su voz interior le recuerda que esto ya no es algo casual. Si cruzan la linea ahora, puede que haya repercusiones para ambos.

Aparentemente, Jared toma el silencio de Jensen como un continua, y empieza a girar su cadera, chupando y lamiendo el cuello de Jensen, acariciandolo con su ariz y susurrandole cosas obscenas al oido.

Incapaz de seguir luchando, Jensen se rinde, mostrando su animo, y poniendo sus caderas contra las de Jared, buscando la friccion que tan desesperadamente anhela. Es juenil, pero a Jensen no le importa. Desea a Jared de cualquier manera en la que pueda tenerle, y si eso es todo lo que va a pasar esta noche, pues que asi sea.

Sin embargo, Jared tenia otros planes, y los dejo perfectamente claros cuando se volvio a colocar en su lado, y esta vez con su mano bajaba los boxers de Jensen, parando solo para obtener una afirmación por parte de este, antes de bajarlos completamente hasta las piernas, dejando a Jensen quitandoselos mientras su mano subia a traves del muslo de este para encontrar el miembro de Jensen duro y prominente. Sus largos dedos lo rodean y luego suben y bajan una, dos y tres veces.

Jensen se estremece un poco, su propia mano esta bajando para encontrar el miembro de Jared luchando contra el bañador bajo. Después de un momento de lucha, Jared retira su mano de Jensen para rapidamente sacar su vibrante ereccion y rapidamente esta tumbado al lado de Jensen, pegado a su espalda, presionando su ereccion contra el muslo de Jensen mietras vuelve a poner sus dedos alrededor del miembro de este. "Jared…"

"Si" susurra Jared, doblandose para rozar con su lengua los pezones de Jensen, hacienda que Jensen se estire como respuesta. "Que quieres, Jen?"

_Todo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa, _Jensen arquea su espalda, coge la muñeca de Jared para sostener su mano, y encontrarse con su curiosa mirada. "A ti" dice Jensen. "Te quiero a ti". _Quiero vivir treinta o cuarenta o cincuenta años mas…contigo, _piensa mientras el brazo de Jared se estira para alcanzar sus pantalones vaqueros. Jensen ni siquiera tiene que mirar para saber que Jared ha sacado un condon y lo esta abriendo.

"Estas seguro?" pregunta Jared, y hay algo genuino en sus ojos que hace temblar a Jensen. "Jen, necesito saber que estas seguro."

Jensen asiente, pero Jared sigue mirandolo, y entonces traga y moja sus labios, asintiendo de nuevo. "Si," logra decir esta vez. "Si, estoy seguro, Jared."

Eso es todo lo que Jared necesita oir, antes de se ponga el condon, y separe las piernas de Jensen, elevandolas y dejandolas caer en sus antebrazos, mientras empuja la cabeza de su miembro dentro de Jensen.

"Poro favor," Jensen ruega, con las piernas dobladas detrás de la parte superior de la espalda de Jared, intentando acercarse a el, tenerlo mas adentro. "Jared, por favor."

"Si, si" susurra Jared. "Shh, te tengo." Besa a Jensen despacio, y luego presiona hacia delante, muy despacio entrando en Jensen, tragando su saliva y gimiendo mientras entra hasta el fondo presionando sus testículos contra el trasero de Jensen.

Jensen se estremece una, dos veces, y luego se arquea, intentando que Jared empuje, pero Jared solo acerca su pecho al de Jensen, besandolo una y otra vez, rozandole las caderas, lo que de repente tiene a Jensen temblando. Cada empujon del miembro de Jared presiona su próstata tan bien, y tan despacio, sintiendo un hormigueo que se esparce por el cuerpo de Jensen, y el nunca se habia sentido asi antes, no de esta manera.

"Correte para mi," susurra Jared. "Puedes hacerlo"

"No-No puedo" dice Jensen, tragando, arqueandose y tratando de pegar su miembro al el estomago de Jared para conseguir algo de friccion.

"Si, si puedes, asi de facil" Jared se acerca y comienza a chupar y lamer la oreja de Jensen.

"Joder!" suelta Jensen. "J-Jared…No puedo." Esta tiritando, pequeños temblores a traves de su cuerpo, y se siente tan bien, pero no se va a corer, y no sabe como puede correrse de esa manera, asi que se retuerce, empuja, ruega, hasta que siente que se va a correr, solamente que no hay nada, solo el placer de un orgasmo y una generosa cantidad del pegajoso liquido anterior al semen en su duro miembro. Unas cuantas ondas a traves de su ingle, y mira a Jared con ojos de total confusion. "Que…Como…?"

Jared sonrie y lo vuelve a besar. "Un pequeño truco aprendido de una mujer y adaptado a un hombre," dice.

Jensen puede imaginarse como debe verse, recien follado, con sus ojos medio cerrados debido al orgasm, y su cada sonrojada. "Si" dice. "Dios, si…aun…"

"La tienes dura," Jared termina la frase por el, y luego esta poniendose sobre sus rodillas, y elevando a Jensen mientras se sienta sobre sus talones, sus manos sosteniendo los hombros de Jensen mientras empuja varias veces, con su lengua lamiendo los pezones de Jensen, antes de que lo tumbe boca abajo y tumbandose encima de el, y sus caderas haciendo pequeñas embestidas.

"Mas fuerte", ruega Jensen. "Quiero sentirlo"

"Dios, si", dice Jared, y sujeta con su puño el hombro de Jensen, embistiendo mas fuerte y mas rapido, hasta que su cuerpo se yergue, y luego se arquea varias veces, manteniendo su orgasmo mientras su mano baja entre sus cuerpos y coge el miembro de Jensen. Unos cuantos movimientos y Jensen esta disparando su blanca crema por sus cuerpos y estomagos, y luego Jared coge la cadera de Jensen, dandole unas ultimas embestidas y estremeciendose mientras siente los ultimos temblores del orgasmo.

Despues de un momento respirando agitadamente y abrazandose el uno al otro, Jensen coge la cara de Jared acercandola hacia el, y besandolo.

Jared se retira y le sonrie, antes de mirar hacia abajo y coger el condon mientras se lo quita, rapidamente ocultandolo en la arena mientras se acerca hacia Jensen, dejando caer una mano sobre el estomago de Jensen mientras se acerca a besarlo una vez mas.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Tiempo restante: 2 semanas, 2 dias…_

La luz del sol pasa a traves de la habitacion, y Jensen se da la vuelta mientras empieza a estirarse y a gemir, solo para encontrar un brazo pesado rodeando su cuerpo, y sonrie, abriendo sus ojos para ver a Jared tumbado a traves de casi toda la cama, tumbado junto a el, con una pierna sobre el, y con un brazo rodeandolo y descansando sobre la almohada.

"Mmffrrllly," Jared dice contra su hombro, presionando sus calidos labios contra su calida piel.

Jensen sonrie mas aun, mientras su mano acaricia la espalda de Jared. "Buenos dias" dice despacio.

Un estiramiento, un estremecimiento y un gran gemido son los siguientes sonidos que hace Jared mientras de alguna manera se las apaña para apegarse mas a Jensen. "Es muy temprano" logra decir. "Vuelveadormir".

En realidad, Jensen no se quiere mover, no quiere ni salir de la cama, pero su vesicula esta a punto de estallar, y realmente, orinarse en la cama no es algo que ningun hombre quiere que su amante vea. "Jared," intenta. "Tengo que usar el baño. Vamos, dejame salir de la cama y…"

"No" dice Jared adormilado. "Quedate aqui."

"Estoy aquí. Volvere en un momento, lo prometo, solamente dejame usar el baño antes de que haga de mi cama un lugar muy humedo e inconfortable para nosotros." Dice Jensen.

"Mmmfffvalee", murmura Jared, girandose para dejar libre a Jensen, solo para alcanzarlo mientras este sale de la cama, y haciendo pucheros al ver como Jensen sale de su alcance.

Jensen mueve su cabeza un poco mientras rapidamente camina hacia el baño, soltando un gemido al sentirse aliviado. Se esta lavando las manos cuando un calido cuerpo se presiona contra su espalda, una gran mano acaricia su estomago lo suficientemente baja como para que su largo dedo gordo se roce con el flacido miembro de Jensen. "Mmm, hola."

"Hola," susurra Jared, besando el cuello de Jensen despacio, su dedo frotando hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras su otra mano acaricia el pecho de Jensen, y las puntas de sus dedos frotan sus pezones.

Respirando difícilmente, Jensen se hecha hacia atrás contra Jared, y de repente su cerebro es golpeado con un agobiante sentimiento de felicidad. _Esto? Esto es lo que el siempre ha deseado. __Un hombre qe pueda hacerme sonreir y reir tan facilmente. Un hombre que con un solo roce, envuelva su cuerpo en fuego. Un hombre con el que se despierte todos los dias en la cama. Un hombre como Jared. _

"No pasa nada," suspira Jared. "Yo tambien estoy asustado"

_No, no esta bien. _Piensa Jensen. _Me estoy enamorando de ti, y no puedo ni decirtelo, porque cuando tu me digas que me amas esto se volvera mas dificil de lo que ya es._

"Jen?" pregunta Jared, mientras sus manos ascienden hacia la cabeza de Jensen, cogiendolo por la barbilla, haciendo que le mira. "Que pasa?" pregunta Jared. 

"Estoy…" Jensen traga dificilmente, y de repente no puede respirar, y sus ojos se cierran un poco mientras la habitación comienza a girar. "Estoy…" Esto es todo lo que puede decir antes de que todo se vuelva negro. 

Jared se pone de pie mientras el Dr. Morgan entra en la sala de espera. "Esta bien" pregunta Jared. "Que ha ocurrido?"

El Dr. Morgan sonrie de manera delicada. "Usted es el tipo que lo trajo aquí la otra vez," dice.

"Si," dice Jared.

"El esta bien ahora," dice el Dr. "Creo que fue un pequeño desidratamiento y un poco de stress. Es usted…Se que no es de mi incunvencia, pero es usted su…"

"Novio?" pregunta Jared. "No, no realmente, solo somos…uh…amigos"

"Oh" dice el Dr. Morgan. "Bien, uh, esta despierto, pero…no quiere ver a nadie ahora mismo. Esta descansando. El uh…el me pidio que te diese esto." Saca un pequeño trozo de papel de su bolsillo y se lo da a Jared, antes de poner la mano en su hombro y salir de la habitación.

Jared abre el papel, con las manos temblorosas, y lee la unica palabra escrita.

_Adios._

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

El Dr. Morgan observa mientras Jensen se ata los zapatos. "Escuche, se que no es de mi incumbencia," dice, "pero es asi como quiere pasar el resto de su tiempo? Solo y miserable?"

Jensen mira hacia el Doctor. "Me estoy muriendo," contesta. "Muriendo. Sabe usted como es eso? No, no lo sabe, porque usted no se esta muriendo. No voy a meter a mi familia y a mis amigos en esto. Porque tendrian que sufrir ellos tambien?"

"Entonces, que?" pregunta el Dr. Morgan. "Vas a dejar que venga como un shock? Dejarles que lo averiguen después de que te hayas ido, que tu sabias, que estabas intentando evitarles mas dolor?"

"Mire" dice Jensen. "Si se lo dijese a todo el mundo que quiero que me estoy muriendo, ellos me sofocarian con su atención, llamando a cada doctor del pais y volviendome absolutamente loco. No quiero eso. No quiero compasión. No quiero lagrimas. Solamente quiero asegurarme de que se hagan cargo de todo lo que tengo, y que pueda despedirme antes de irme".

"Bien, es su decision," dice el Dr. Morgan. "Nadie puede hacer que se lo diga a los que ama, pero solo…solamente considere lo egoísta que esta siendo no contandoselo, de acuerdo?"

"Si," dice Jensen. "De acuerdo." Coge sus cosas y se para. "El tipo que me trajo aquí…esta aun ahí fuera?"

El Dr. Morgan niega con la cabeza. "No, le di tu nota, y cuando volvi, se habia ido," contesta.

Jensen asiente. "Gracias," dice, y camina hacia el exterior de la habitación, saliendo hacia la sala de espera, y luego dejando el hospital. Una vez fuera, saca su movil y busca un numero, buscando la cabina de telefonos que habia usado la otra noche.

"Lo que hiciste fue de mal gusto," una voz dice justo detrás de el.

_Mierda. _Jensen rechista. "Creia que te habias ido," dice.

"No," dice Jared. "Iba a irme. Simplemente iba a decir al infierno contigo y tu fria personalidad. Caminar en otra direccion y olvidar que alguna vez te conoci."

"Deberias haberlo hecho," dice despacio Jensen, aun sin girarse para mirarlo, porque tiene miedo de lo que pueda ver.

"La otra noche fue una de las mejores noches de toda mi vida, y no me importa lo cursi que suene," dice Jared. "Estando contigo me senti tan bien, y luego el despertar contigo? Es la primera vez que me despierto con un hombre y no me siento mal. Me senti bien, Jen. Y se que tu tambien te sentiste bien. Por eso no logro adivinar porque estas intentando apartarme de ti."

Jensen suspira, y mueve su cabeza, pero luego Jared esta detrás de el, tan cerca que puede incluso olerle, y cuando los brazos de Jared estan abrazandolo, el se da la vuelta pegandose a Jared, y sus brazos apretados sobre la cintura del mas alto. "Solo intento protegerte," susurra Jensen.

"De que?" pregunta Jared.

"De mi," dice Jensen.

Jared suspira. "Dime de que tienes tanto miedo, Jen," dice. "Dejame entrar. Quiero estar contigo. Solo dame la oportunidad."

"No-no puedo," dice Jensen, y rompe el abrazo de Jared separandose de el, y sacudiendo su cabeza. "Por favor, solo vete. No hagas esto mas difícil."

"No," dice Jared. "Puedes apartarme, y puedes pretender que esto no significa nada, pero no me voy a ir a ningun sitio. No me ire. Me gustas, Jensen. Mucho. Lo siento, pero no puedo huir de esto…de ti."

Jensen eleva su cabeza para mirar a Jared a los ojos, y sabe que esta pasando. Se esta enamorando muy rapido, y no es justo. "Jared, yo…" _Porque ahora? Porque tengo que ir y conocer al chico de mis sueños tres semanas antes de que vaya a morir? _ "A mi, tambien me gustas, y la noche anterior fue…fue perfecta. Tu? Tu eres perfecto. Yo solo…no quiero herirte cuando esto se haya acabado."

"Quien dice que vaya a acabarse?" pregunta Jared. "Quiero decir, somos jóvenes, y no sabemos lo que nos aguarda en el futuro, no realmente." El mas alto se aproxima y gentilmente acaricia la mejilla de Jensen, acercandose para besarlo suavemente. Luego se aparta, pasando su dedo sobre el labio inferior de Jensen. "Vamos a probar a ver que pasa, de acuerdo?"

Hay algo en los ojos de Jared, algo a lo que Jensen no puede dar de lado, y de repente sabe que lo necesita, necesita a Jared, porque el no quiere estar solo ahora mismo. "De acuerdo," se rinde.

"Venga," dice Jared despacio. "Vamos a comer algo. Se que tienes que estar hambriendo."

"Lo estoy," admite Jensen, y sonrie un poco, adorando con que facilidad puede Jared cambiar su humor. "Pero nada pequeño. Quiero una gran hamburguesa y patatas fritas con chili, con un gran batido de chocolate."

La cara de Jared es comica mientras levanta las cejas y se rie. "Dios, si," dice, "pero solo si compartimos las patatas."

"Trato hecho," dice Jensen.

La camarera trae los platos y los coloca enfrente de Jared y Jensen, sonriendo a ambos. "Alguna cosa mas que pueda traerles ahora mismo?" pregunta.

"Nah, creo que estamos bien," dice Jared.

"Si, estamos bien, gracias," añade Jensen.

Ella asiente. "Ok, entonces, disfruten de su comida," dice la camarera para después marcharse.

Jared mira hacia la amontonada porcion de patatas fritas. "Oh tio, estas patatas se me van a repitiendo durante dias," dice el castaño.

Jensen hace una mueca. "a mi tambien," dice el rubio, y cava en el plato, con sus dedos envueltos en queso, y cogiendo un puñado de patatas lo introduce en su boca.

"Eso ha sido raramente excitante," dice Jared, y atrapa la mano de Jensen mientras descendia hacia la servilleta, la lleva hacia su boca, y con su lengua, lame los dedos con sabor a queso. "Mmmm, delicioso."

"La gente esta mirando de nuevo," susurra el rubio, sonrojandose misteriosamente.

"Dejalos que miren," contesta Jared. "No hay ninguna ley que diga que no se pueden chupar los dedos en publico, no?"

"Eres terrible," dice Jensen, acercando su mano para coger la servilleta, sonriendo todo el tiempo, incluso cuando mira hacia Jared y luego hacia su hamburguesa. El castaño le sonrie como respuesta, comenzando su hamburguesa, y después el pie de Jensen choca contra el de Jared debajo de la mesa, y comparten una sonrisa secreta mientras comen en silencio.

Simplemente, Jared no puede estar en silencio durante mucho tiempo, y tres bocados después, esta hablando sobre los Cowboys y como el nunca ha ido a un concurso. "Siempre he querido ir a uno," dice este. "Has ido tu alguna vez?"

"No," contesta el rubio. "Estaria bien ver un concurso en directo, en vez de verlo por TV"

Jared moja sus labios, tomando un trago de su soda, y luego sonrie. "Deberiamos ir" dice este. "Apuesto que podemos tener algunos asientos que reservan para los famosos."

"Claro," dice Jensen. "Cuando comienza la temporada?"

"En septiembre," dice Jared. "La segunda semana, creo."

Jensen agacha la mirada hacia su plato. _Mi tiempo acaba el 8 de septiembre, _piensa tristemente. _Cualquier dia antes o después de ese dia podria ser mi ultimo dia. _"Suena bien," dice el rubio, cogiendo patatas.

"Si, sera divertido," dice Jared.

Los dos jóvenes acaban su comida poco después, y luego Jared conduce hacia el piso de Jensen. Esta vez, cuando el valet camina hacia ellos para recoger las llaves del coche, Jared sale y se las entrega. "Aparquelo bien," dice. "Quizas me quede un tiempo."

"Si, señor," dice el valet, sonriendo. "Es un placer verlo de nuevo." Entra en el coche mientras Jared camina hacia Jensen.

"Creo que le gustas a mi valet," dice el rubio molesto.

"A todo el mundo le gusto," dice Jared, encogiendose de hombros, y acercandose hacia el oido de Jensen para susurrarle. "Simplemente….estoy….muy…._bueno_."

Jensen gira los ojos, pero sonriendo. "Si, si," dice el, haciendole una señal para que caminase. "Vamos, semental. Puedes enseñarme lo bueno que estas una vez que estemos a salvo dentro de mi piso y fuera de miradas curiosas."

"Mmm, ok," dice Jared, y ya cuando casi estan dentro del ascensor, la mano del castaño esta bajando por la parte trasera de los pantalones de Jensen y su lengua dentro de la boca del rubio. Si el apartamento de Jensen hubiese estado en el piso mas alto, seguramente Jared lo habria tenido medio desnudo antes de que llegasen a la puerta.

Sin embargo, el apartamento de Jensen esta en la cuarta planta, y el ascensor se para emitiendo un alto sonido mientras la punta de los dedos del castaño estan rozando el trasero del rubio. "Jay," le susurra, gimiendo.

La puerta se abre y una mujer mayor los mira de reojo mientras Jared saca su mano fuera del pantalón de Jensen, sonriendo a la señora por encima del hombro del rubio. "Lo siento," dice el mas alto. "Esta tan bueno que no puedo mantener mi mano fuera de sus pantalones."

La mujer se sonrija y esconde una pequeña risita mientras entra en el ascensor, observandolos salir, y Jensen se sonroja mucho, incluso tiene miedo de que su pelo este a punto de prenderse y salir ardiendo. "Lo siento, Mrs. Mason!"

"No tienes porque disculparte," le dice al rubio. "Es la escena mas ardiente que he visto en años."

Jared y Jensen se despiden de la señora mientras la puerta se ciera, y se miran el uno al otro, comenzando a reir mientras caminan por el pasillo hasta la puerta del apartamento. "Tio," dice Jared, mientras Jensen juega con sus llaves. "La mujer estaba excitada. Realmente las mujeres se excitan con eso?"

"Supongo," dice el rubio, abriendo la puerta y sonriendo a Merlin, quien esta sentado justo delante de la puerta. "Hey, Merlin," dice Jensen, para después cerrar la puerta y hechar la llave.

Merlin se levanta y anda cerca de ellos, pero cuando Jensen se agacha para acariciarlo, pasa de el y se dirige hacia Jared, rozandose con su pierna y ronroneando. Jared se agacha y le rasca detrás de la oreja, sonriendo y mirando al rubio. "Que?" pregunta el castaño.

"Maldicion, hasta a mi gato le gustas," dice Jensen, sacudiendo la cabeza. "increíble."

"Esta bien," dice Jared. "No me gustan los coños."

"No lo hiciste…"

"Oh, si lo _hice_."

Jensen sonrie, pasando su lengua por sus labios y quitandose los zapatos. "Entonces, que te gusta?" pregunta el rubio.

Jared le sonrie, arrojando algo de ropa al suelo. "Grandes….y duras….pollas," contesta, acercandose hacia Jensen hasta que sus cuerpos estan a punto de tocarse.

"Mmm," susurra el rubio, acercandose aun mas y rozandose contra el cuerpo de Jared. "Creo que debo tener una de esas por aquí."

"Si?" pregunta el castaño, pegando al rubio contra la puerta. "Muestramela."

Jensen se ruboriza mientras se aproxima hacia la evilla del cinturon, abriendola y desabrochandose los pantalones, y mostrando su dura ereccion a traves de sus boxer. Toma la mano de Jared y la pone sobre su ereccion, pero el castaño niega con la cabeza y quita su mano rapidamente.

"Dije, muestramela," susurra sensualmente al oido del rubio.

"Jesús, Jay," Jensen respira, estremeciendose un poco, pero finalmente deja caer sus vaqueros, se los quita, y se baja los boxers hasta la rodilla, exponiendo algo mas que su dolorido miembro. "Es esto lo que quieres?"

"Oh, si," contesta Jared, abriendo sus pantalones y bajandolos hasta sus tobillos. "Es exactamente lo que quiero." El castaño se agacha, colocandose de rodillas, y posa sus manos recorriendo los muslos de Jensen, para después posar una mano en sus testículos mientras se aproxima y comienza a lamer solo la punta, con su lengua presionando la pequeña abertura.

Jensen hecha la cabeza hacia atrás, pegandola a la pared, y sus manos inmediatamente van hacia el pelo de Jared. "Si," susurra el rubio. "Si, Jay, por favor."

La boca de Jared se abre, y mira a Jensen mientras su mano libre baja para masajear su propia polla.

"Dios, eso es tan sexy," dice el rubio, mirando como Jared lame su miembro y masajea el suyo al mismo tiempo. Tan sexy que solo puede observar unos momentos antes de que empiece a mover sus caderas, la otra mano del castaño esta aun agarrando sus testículos, su gran dedo corazon esta rozando el agujero del rubio. Sonidos que Jensen nunca habia oido antes estan saliendo de sus labios, y sus manos apretadas en el pelo del castaño justo antes de que se corra, oyendo y sintiendo el gemir de Jared.

"Tan caliente…" susurra Jared, lamiendo la punta del miembro del rubio mientras gime y poco despues se corre sobre su mano, acercandose para descansar sobre las caderas de Jensen.

"Ven aquí," susurra el rubio, con la voz aspera por haber tenido un orgasmo. Tira de Jared, hasta que estan los dos de pie, sus cuerpos juntos, y los pantalones aun alrededor de sus tobillos.

Se besan lentamente y sexy, las manos de Jensen en el culo de Jared y las manos del castaño puestas contra la pared, una a cada lado de la cabeza de Jensen, y luego se quitan la camiseta y los pantalones, cayendo sobre el primer objeto que encuentran, que precisamente es el sofa. Caen, Jared sujetando a Jensen contra el, enganchando su pierna alrededor del rubio, mientras se besan de nuevo.

"Quiero estar dentro de ti," susurra Jensen.

"De acuerdo," le susurra el castaño.

Jensen se sienta y coge su polla, intentando ponerla dura de nuevo mientras Jared simplemente esta ahí tumbado, observandolo, mientras sus manos suben y bajan a traves de sus muslos. "Una ayudita," dice Jensen.

El castaño sonrie y lleva la mano libre de Jensen a su boca, lamiendo y succionando sus dedos hasta que Jensen esta gimiendo y su miembro se endurece cada vez mas, y después Jared mueve la mano del rubio hasta su trasero.

"Joder," dice Jensen con dificultad, mientras sus dedos entran en el trasero de Jared, recorriendolo. "Estas seguro?" pregunta el rubio. El sabe que Jared no ha sido pasivo durante mucho tiempo, probablemente su primera o segunda vez, y quiere asegurarse de que Jared desea esto tanto como el.

"Si," dice el castaño, dejando entrar un poco mas los dedos de Jensen. "Si, follame, Jen. Hazlo duro."

Jensen sonrie, agachandose y guiando a su miembro contra el trasero de Jared, sonriendo un poco mas mientras presiona para entrar, sabiendo que deberia estar usando un condon, pero ha estado tanto tiempo sin sentirse asi de atraido por un hombre o una mujer que simplemente quiere sentirlo una vez mas… La emocion lo invade mientras esta entrando en Jared, y se tiende sobre el.

"Mirame, Jen," dice el castaño, posando su mano en la barbilla del rubio. "Venga, abre los ojos."

Jensen abre sus ojos, y sabe que esta a punto de llorar mientras se tumba sobre el pecho de Jared, su mejilla apoyada en el hombro del castaño. "Lo siento," susurra.

"Shh, esta bien," le dice Jared, pasando su mano por la espalda del rubio. "Hey, te tengo, de acuerdo? Estoy contigo." Lo abraza fuertemente, ignorando el placer de que el miembro de Jensen este dentro de su trasero, y cuando finalmente levanta su cabeza, Jared agarra su cara. "Puedes contarme lo que quieras, Jen. Cualquier cosa, okay?"

"No esto," susurra Jensen. "Por favor. Solamente…necesito…solo una vez."

"Okay, si" dice Jared. "Lo que quieras, Jen."

Jensen comienza a moverse, comienza a sentir el trasero de Jared sobre su miembro, y se estremece un poco, se apoya en sus rodillas, y comienza a moverse realmente, empujando y gimiendo.

"Si, si," dice el castaño. "Mas fuerte, Jen. Deja que salga."

Incapaz de parar toda la emocion que sentia, el rubio se pierde en las duras embestidas, en los sonidos procedentes de Jared gimiendo debajo de el, rogandole que fuese mas rapido y que empujase mas fuerte, hasta que ya no puede ni ver, luces blancas le ciegan mientras repite sin aliento el nombre de Jared una y otra vez, corriendose dentro de el, y luego cayendo sobre el, temblando.

"Quedate," susurra Jensen, levantando su cabeza para mirar al castaño, con miedo y con los ojos un poco nublados.

"Me quedare," le dice Jared.

Jensen traga con dificultad. "No quiero estar solo," susurra, no sabiendo de que otra manera expresar lo que intenta decir.

"No estas solo," dice el castaño, agarrandolo entre sus brazos, y volviendo a apoyar la cabeza de Jensen en su pecho. "Me tienes a mi, y no voy a dejarte."

_Pero yo voy a dejarte a ti, _piensa Jensen mientras cierra los ojos y escucha los latidos de Jared.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6 

_Tiempo restante: 2 semanas, 1 dia..._

Jensen sale del baño llevando solamente una toalla, sonriendo mientras ve como Jared va hacia el. "Hey", dice, poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Jared mientras el castaño se mueve para apegar su cuerpo al del rubio. "Te vas a mojar."

"No me importa," dice Jared, besando el cuello de Jensen y bajando su mano para meterla entre la toalla, y sus dedos tocan el miembro semi-duro del rubio. "Nunca me canso de ti."

"Yo tampoco," deja caer Jensen, tocando el boxer del castaño.

Con un bajo gruñido, Jared tumba a Jensen sobre la pared del pasillo, luego le da la vuelta para que su cara este pegada a la pared, teniendo sus grandes manos planas para agarrarse lo suficiente como para...

"_Ungh, _Jared..." susurra el rubio, mordiéndose el labio mientras las grandes manos del castaño tocan su trasero, y teniendo la toalla ya en sus pies. A la primera caricia de la lengua de Jared, Jensen da un banzado, pegando su mano derecha contra la pared.

"Te gusta eso?" pregunta el castaño con la voz ronca, y su dedo repasando el lugar por donde habia pasado su lengua.

"Joder, siiii," silba Jensen. "No molestes"

Jared azota el culo del rubio, luego se aproxima y usa sus dedos para recorrer la abertura de Jensen mientras este encorva aun mas su cadera, aun sujetándose a la pared con sus manos. El dedo y la lengua del castaño prueban y lamen hasta que Jensen no puede aguantar mas, y de repente Jared le da la vuelta y le golpea contra la blanca pared, lamiéndolo de arriba abajo y penetrándolo.

Jensen no tiene idea alguna de cuando Jared se bajo los boxers, o como diablos el tio es tan fuerte como para aguantarlo contra la pared y follarlo, pero ahora mismo eso no le importa. Solamente se pega mas a Jared y arquea su espalda despegándola de la pared con cada embestida, hasta que Jared se estremece alcanzando el orgasmo, y muy despacio lo aparta de la pared.

"Lo siento," se disculpa el castaño, acariciando el cuello del rubio y agachándose, preparado para masturbar a Jensen pero cuando mira al rubio... "Te corriste?"

"Mmhmm," contesta Jensen, sonriendo. "Como dos segundos antes que tu."

Jared se rie, y luego lo besa. "Mi turno para la ducha," dice.

"Pero ahora yo necesito otra ducha," dice Jensen haciendo un puchero.

"Supongo que tendremos que bañarnos juntos," contesta Jared.

"Supongo," agrega el rubio, lamiendo sus labios y volviendo a sonreir.

"En serio, nunca me voy a cansar de ti, sabias eso, verdad?" pregunta Jared.

Jensen traga con dificultad. "Si," dice. "Lo se."

Jensen pone el ultimo papel sobre la mesa. "Esto es," dice. "Es lo ultimo."

La mujer mira hacia la mesa. "Jared Padalecki?" pregunta. "Esto no es lo que me dijo la ultima vez..."

"Lo se," dice Jensen. "Yo uh, cambie de opinión, y quiero que el sea el que cuide a Merlín. Mi gato lo adora."

"Mmmhmm," dice. "Bien, okay, ire a copiar esto, necesitare su firma una vez mas, y estara todo acabado." La mujer se levanta y deja la habitación, justo cuando el movil del rubio vibra en su bolsillo.

Lo abre. "Hola?"

"Que llevas puesto?"

"Jared, no estoy solo aquí," dice Jensen, con la voz baja mientras mira la puerta.

"Entonces, solo dime lo que llevas para que yo pueda imaginarlo y jugar con mi solitaria polla."

Jensen se sonroja y sonrie. "Eres insaciable, lo sabias, no?"

"Es tu culpa por ser tan condenadamente sexy y ser tan bueno en la cama, y en la ducha, y contra la pared, y en el sofa, y mmm en mi culo..."

"Jared, para" dice Jensen. "Me estas haciendo que me ponga colorado y ... me estoy..." su voz se reduce a un susurro. "se me esta poniendo dura"

Una risita llega desde el otro lado del telefono.

"Eres un capullo," dice Jensen, aunque se rie. "Tengo gque irme. Estare pronto en casa, lo prometo, y luego puedes acercarte y vemos lo bueno que soy en el porche. Ahora tengo que irme." Cierra su telefono justo cuando la mujer entra en la habitación. El la mira sonriendo. "Okay, entonces donde firmo?"

_Tiempo restante: 2 semanas..._

La igulesia esta vacia, excepto por una mujer mayor sentada en el tercer banco, y Jensen se sienta casi en el banco 17 del lado contrario, y luego mira a las pinturas y las estatuas, pensando sobre la semana pasada y lo mucho que su vida ha cambiado.

"Pareces un hombre que lleva el peso del mundo en sus hombros," dice una voz femenina justo al lado del rubio de repente.

Jensen se gira hacia la mujer, mirando donde estaba sentada hace un momento.

"Me muevo rapido para mi edad" dice la mujer, sonriéndole y sentándose a su lado. "Sabes que he pasado toda mi vida sola? Claro, he tenido a Dios y a Jesús a mi lado, pero nunca he conocido el amor de un hombre. Ni una vez." Sonrie apenada. "Me he entregado a Dios y a la iguesia, a mi familia y amigos. Nunca me he puesto en primer lugar. Nunca he dejado que alguien me ame. Solo me aleje del mundo y decidi que iba a estar sola."

Sintiéndose incomodo, Jensen solamente se aclara la garganta y mira hacia otro lado, no estando seguro del porque esa mujer le esta contando esas cosas.

Ella continua. "Voy a morir pronto," dice, "y sabes de lo que mas me arrepiento?"

"No, señora," dice el rubio muy despacio. "No lo se"

"Es el nunca haber amado a alguien" susurra.

Jensen la mira, y de repente sabe porque esta diciéndole eso, y se confunde un poco, pero las palabras estan saliendo de su boca antes de que pueda pensar en algo. "Estoy enamorado," deja salir. "El es increíble, y nunca he conocido una felicidad asi. Quiero decir, solo verle me hace sentir tan...vivo, y cuando nos besamos o nos tocamos, es algo nuevo que no habia sentido nunca." Se sonroja. "lo siento. No deberia estar diciendole esto."

"No,no," dice la mujer, tocándole la rodilla afectuosamente. "Suena maravilloso. Y ese hombre? Te ama a ti?"

"No estoy seguro," dice Jensen. "Quiero decir, creo que si. La manera en la que me mira y me toca, y..." cierra la boca de repente.

La mujer rie despacio. "Hijo, puedo ser vieja, y se que nunca he intimado con alguien, pero no es nada que no haya visto o oido" le dice. "Asi que, dime, porque pareces tan infeliz sentado aquí si estas tan enamorado?"

Jensen suspira. "Me estoy muriendo" le cuenta. "Tengo dos semanas de vida segun el doctor, pero supongo que podria ocurrir en cualquier momento. Es un tumor."

"En sesrio?" pregunta la mujer. Levanta la mano y la posa en la cabeza de Jensen. "Estas seguro?"

"Tan seguro como puedo estar," contesta Jensen. "Varios doctores han revisado mis scaners, y estan todos de acuerdo."

La mujer asiente, retirando su mano. "Entiendo, y como te sientes?"

"Bien," dice Jensen. "No he tenido ningun dolor de cabeza. No me he sentido tan bien en mi vida como ahora, realmente. No es ironico?"

"Si, si lo es" dice la mujer. "Enconces, porque estas aquí?"

"Buscando respuestas." Dice Jensen. "por que he tenido que conocer a mi alma gemela tres semanas antes de que me vaya a morir. No es justo. No lo es para mi, y especialmente no lo es para el."

"Es mejor haber amado y morir que no haber amado nunca," dice la mujer, levantándose despacio. "No debes dejar que esto te aparte de poder amar a ese hombre. Pasa la mayor parte de tu tiempo con el, y dale la clase de recuerdos que nunca olvide el resto de su vida." Le sonrie mientras posa su mano sobre el hombro de Jensen. "Los milagros suceden todos los dias. Solo debes dejar que ocurran."

Jensen asiente, mirando hacia abajo intentando no llorar, y cuando mira hacia arriba, la mujer se habia ido.

"Has estado muy callado hoy," dice Jared mientras se acerca a Jensen. "Me esta poniendo de los nervios" Estan sentados en el sofa de Jensen viendo la TV, llevando solamente sus boxers después de una ronda de sexo en el sofa, y el rubio esta apoyado en Jared. "Hay algo que te mnoleste?"

"No," dice Jensen, mirándole y sonriendo. "Realmente, queria preguntarte algo."

"Okay," dice Jared.

Jensen se sienta bien. "Me voy a ir de la ciudad pronto," dice. "Me voy a Texas."

"Texas?" pregunta Jared. "Por que? Cuando?"

"Me voy en dos dias," dice Jensen. "A visitar a mi familia. No los he visto en casi un año, y vamos a tener una gran reunion familiar..."

"Oh", dice Jared. "Bien, um, cuanto tiempo vas a estar fuera?"

"Solo unos dias," dice Jensen. "Desde el dia veintiocho hasta el tres o cuatro"

Jared asiente. "Oh, bien, no esta tan mal supongo," dice. "Quiero decir, voy a estar tan aburrido, pero creo que podria estar aquí y hacerle compañía a Merlín."

"Realmente, mi amigo Mike va a estar aquí la mayor parte del tiempo, haciendole compañía a Merlín, y vaciando mi bar y mi frigorífico," dice Jensen.

"Oh," dice Jared. "Bien, supongo que podre pasarme por aquí y visitar a Merlín y conocer a tu amigo Mike..."

"Ven conmigo" interrumpe Jensen.

"Que?" pregunta Jared, girando su cabeza hacia un lado.

"Quiero que vengas conmigo y conozcas a mis padres, a mi familia," dice Jensen. "Por favor. Es solamente que nunca he tenido...novio...y pienso que seria bueno para mi familia el ver que soy feliz, que estoy bien aquí en Los Angeles, que ..."

"Novio?" pregunta Jared.

Jensen se sonrija. "Yo solo...quiero decir, no si tu no...solo creia que como nosotros estabamos..."

Jared sonrie y pone sus manos en la cara del rubio, besándolo, para después retirarse. "Si," dice el castaño. "Si, ire contigo, y si soy tu novio, y si, si, si a todo."

Jensen rie. "A todo, eh?"

"A todo," contesta Jared. "Cualquier cosa."

"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, lo sabes?" pregunta Jensen.

"De verdad?" pregunta Jared. "No estaba muy seguro cuando casi hago que te mates al tirarte del caballo, pero..."

"Siempre voy a tener que caer tan bajo?" pregunta Jensen.

"Hmm, no," contesta el castaño, sonriendo.

Jensen se desliza hasta sentarse en los muslos de Jared, sus miembros presionados el uno con el otro e inmediatamente endureciéndose. "No incluso si te dejo follarme asi?" pregunta.

"Joder, Jen," susurra Jared. "Realmente lo quieres asi?"

"Si," responde el rubio. "Si, lo quiero." Para demostrárselo, se desliza hacia un lado y se quita los boxers, apartándolos hacia un lado, tumbando a Jared, y girándose un poco para alcanzar la pequeña botella de lubricante que el castaño habia traido. "Vamos a necesitar un poco, creo,"

Jared sonrie y coge el bote. "Permiteme."

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

_Tiempo restante: 1 semana, 5 dias..._

"Estate quieto," dice Jensen, dándole un manotazo a Jared. "Les vas a caer genial." Dice mientras quita una pestaña de la cara de Jared.

El castaño mira raramente a Jensen. "Que?" pregunta. "No estoy nervioso por tu familia. Me pongo nervioso cuando tengo que volar."

"Que?" pregunta Jensen. "Eres un actor. Has montado en aviones antes, no?"

"Si, me he montado, pero no me gustan, y normalmente suelo tomar algun tipo de pastillas para dormir una hora antes del vuelo, y luego duermo durante la mayor parte del trayecto y..." comienza a contar Jared para luego parar y tragar saliva mientras el avion pasa por unas pequeñas turbulencias. "Dios, odio esto."

Jensen mira alrededor. La seccion de la primera clase esta un poco vacia, solo un par en la parte delantera, y parece que estan dormidos, y luego un hombre tres filas atrás escuchando musica en su iPod, y la azafata que viene cada cinco minutos. Solo le llevara a Jensen un minuto el decidir lo que va a hacer, y finalmente pone su mano entre las piernas de Jared.

"Jen," susurra Jared. "Que estas haciendo?"

"Que parece que estoy haciendo?" pregunta Jensen.

"Aquí?" pregunta el castaño. "Ahora?"

"Si," dice Jensen, mientras abre la hebilla del cinturon de Jared, desabrocha el boton y baja la cremallera del pantalón, hasta que su mano esta metida en sus boxers, rozando su semi-duro miembro. "Relajate, vale?" Lo hare durar tanto como pueda."

"Esto es una locura," dice Jared. "The Mile High Club es de los 90, Jen."

"Me encantan los 90," dice el rubio. "No tanto como los 80, porque nada se puede comparar con los 80".

Jared se muerde el labio mientras Jensen baja un poco el boxer coge su miembro con su mano. Jensen aprieta su puño y solo deja que su mano suba y baje en el miembro de Jared. El castaño gime y torpemente coge su bolsa de viaje para sacar una pequeña botella de lubricante KY. "Por favor," susurra.

"Solo si prometes no correrte hasta que te lo diga," dice Jensen, y Jared asiente con la cabeza, asi que el rubio coge la botella y hecha una pequeña cantidad del liquido en su mano, antes de echarlo en el miembro de Jared. "Lo digo en serio." Dice.

Con las piernas abiertas y tiesas, Jared se sienta al filo del sillon, intentando no correrse ni de hacer mucho ruido, porque esta seguro de que en cualquier momento, alguien va a verles y van a ser arrestados cuando aterricen por exhibición indecente.

"Como vas?" pregunta Jensen, sonriendo burlonamente mientras mira el esfuerzo que Jared esta haciendo.

"B-Bien," intenta decir Jared entre dientes.

Jensen se acerca un poco mas, cambiando de mano y apretandola un poco mas en el miembro del castaño. "Quieres correrte ya?" pregunta.

"Si," intenta decir Jared. "Dios, si, por favor, Jen."

"Pronto," promete el rubio. "Puedes aguantar un poco mas por mi." Sus dedor ya tocan el poco semen que va saliendo, y dejando de frotar, se maravilla viendo los estremecimientos de Jared, quien esta mordiéndose el puño para evitar no gritar.

Tan pronto como Jensen intuye que Jared esta apunto de correrse, frota lentamente, parando por completo por un segundo, para después volver a aumentar la velocidad, poniendo un dedo en la punta. "Aun no," susurra. "Vas a sentirlo tan bien. Lo prometo."

"Lo se," intenta decir el castaño. "Solo por favor...voy a...se siente tan bien, Jen. Solamente quiero... por favor." Jared no puede ni completar una sola frase o pensamiento, por lo que simplemente cierra la boca y se muerde el labio otra vez, moviéndose para conseguir mas friccion, pero pareciendo necesitado cuando un solo dedo acaricia su miembro.

"Perdonen," dice una voz desde detras de Jensen. "Voy a tener que pedirle que, uh, que paren." Dice la azafata, completamente colorada por estar ahí de pie.

Jared mira hacia arriba, con los ojos casi cerrados y entonces Jensen en ese momento aumenta la velocidad y retira su dedo de la punta dejándolo salir todo, mientras Jared esta temblando y estremeciéndose. "Oh Dios, oh, _oh dios mio, _Jen!"

"Hecho", dice Jensen, sonriendo ampliamente a la azafata,.

La chica aclara su garganta, y luego se gira para desaparecer a traves de la cortina.

"Te voy a matar," dice Jared mientra mira el desastre que ha provocado. "Ella vio como me corria, tio!"

"Eso es tremendamente excitante," dice Jensen, sonriendo. "En serio, una de las cosas mas excitantes que he visto nunca."

Jared sacude su cabeza y coge los pañuelos que le ofrece Jensen. "Capullo".

"Al menos ahora estas relajado," dice el rubio, cerrando sus ojos y echándose sobre su asiento, con una sonrisa en sus labios."

"Esta te la devuelvo,"

"Mmm, cuento con eso."

Continuará...

El Mile High Club es un termino colectivo aplicado a individuos a quienes les gusta la actividad sexual mientras van abordo de un avion.


	7. Chapter 7A

CAPITULO 7 (Primera Parte)

_Tiempo restante: 1 semana, 5 dias..._

El taxi apenas habia llegado a la casa, pero toda la familia Ackles estaba en la puerta y bajando los escalones, esperando a Jensen. El rubio palmea la pierna de Jared. "Dame como un minuto," dice, saliendo del taxi y dirigiéndose hacia su hermana, su hermano, Papa Ackles, y finalmente Mama Ackles, inhalando profundamente el aire de su casa mientras abraza a su madre. "Que bien que al fin te vemos," le dice ella.

Donna Ackles se retira y palmea el pecho de su hijo. "Te ves muy delgado," le dice.

Jensen se sonroja un poco. "Como muy bien, Mama, lo prometo," le contesta Jensen.

Alan y Josh estan ayudando al taxista a sacar las maletas del taxi, y es cuando Mackenzie ve a Jared dentro de la cabina, cubriendo su boca con su mano y luciendo perpleja. Rapidamente, agarra el brazo de Jensen. "Oh, dios mio, dime que no es quien creo que es" dice ella.

"El?" pregunta Jensen, haciendo un gesto con su dedo a Jared, para que saliese del taxi.

El castaño sale, sonriendo timidamente a la joven niña y a la mujer mayor, quienes parecen un poco palidas. "Hola," dice Jared.

"Mama, Mackenzie, este es Jared," le presenta Jensen, cogiendole de la mano de manera afectuosa. "Mi novio."

"Quitate!" grita Mackenzie. "Tu eres el de Gilmore Girls! No sabia que fueses gay!"

"Kenzie!" le regaña Donna Ackles.

"Esta bien, Mama," dice Jensen. "Si, el es Dean de Gilmore Girls."

Dona sonrie cariñosamente a Jared. "Ya era hora de que Jen trajese alguien a casa" dice ella, ofreciéndole su mano. "Soy Donna, pero puedes llamarme Mama Ackles. Todo el mundo lo hace." Después, mira a la hermana de Jensen. "Esta es mi hija, Mackenzie."

Alan Ackles se acerca, con dos maletas en sus manos, y saludando a Jared. "Alan," dice, "pero todos me llaman Papa Ackles." El hombre hace una seña con la cabeza señalando a Josh. "Este es Josh, mi hijo mayor."

Jared sonrie. "Hola," dice. "Jared"

"Bien, no nos quedemos aqui de pie todo el dia," dice Donna. "Jensen, puedes enseñarle los alrededores a Jensen mientras preparo la habitación de invitados para vosotros dos."

"Mama, no tienes que hacerlo," dice el rubio. "Mi habitación esta bien."

Donna hace una mueca de queja con su lengua. "Nada nada" dice ella. "Vosotros dos necesitais intimidad mientras estais aquí. Vamos, Kenzie, ayudame."

Jensen mira a su madre y a su hermana dirigirse a la parte de invitados, su padre y su hermano justo detrás de ellos con las maletas. "Lo siento," le dice a Jared. "Mi familia es un poco agobiante a veces"

"No mas que la mia," dice el castaño, sonriendo.

"Estoy muy contento de que estes aquí", dice Jensen.

"Yo tambien," contesta Jared, acercándose para besar al rubio suavemente.

Una tos los interrumpe y Mackenzie sonrie ampliamente. "Eso es sexy, incluso sabiendo que eres mi hermano," dice ella. "Háganlo de nuevo."

"Kenz!" dice Jensen.

"Que?" pregunta la joven. "Tengo 19 años, en caso de que no te acuerdes. Todo es sexy para mi."

Jared tose poniéndose la mano en la boca para evitar reirse, y Jensen se gira y lo mira. "No le des animos!"

"Perdon" dice el castaño, sin poder parar de sonreir.

"Esta va a ser una semana muy larga," dice decididamente Jensen.


	8. Chapter 7B

**CAPITULO 7 (SEGUNDA PARTE)**

Jensen se acerca a su madre y la besa en la mejilla. "Gracias," le dice.

"Por que?" pregunta ella.

"Ya sabes," dice el rubio. "Jared..."

Donna sonrie dulcemente. "Es un buen hombre," dice ella. "Me gusta de verdad, y pienso que es bueno para ti. Pareces mucho mas feliz ahora que la ultima vez que viniste a casa"

"Lo soy." Dice Jensen. "Lo estoy, de verdad. Jared me hace feliz."

"Entonces, que es lo que de verdad te trajo a casa?" pregunta la madre. "Se que pasa algo. Eres mi niño pequeño, y una madre sabe esas cosas."

Jensen suspira. "Podemos hablar?" pregunta el rubio.

"Por supuesto," dice Donna, saliendo con su hijo al porche y comenzando a hablar caminando por el sendero del riachuelo. "Es sobre Jared? Tu carrera?"

"No," dice Jensen, cogiendo la mano de su madre, y acercándosela a su pecho. "Sentémonos en el tronco". Ellos caminan por el sendero y se sientan en el largo tronco que ha estado ahí desde antes de que Joshua naciese. "Recuerdas el accidente que tuve hace mas o menos una semana, verdad?" dice Jensen tranquilamente.

"Mmhmm," dice Donna.

"Bien, pues los medicos hicieron un scan de rutina," dice el. "El dortor, Morgan? El trajo a otro doctor y a un especialista para revisar los resultados, y encontraron...encontraron un tumor, Mama."

Donna traga con dificultad, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Es inoperable," susurra Jensen.

"Tiene que haber algo que puedan hacer," dice ella.

"No, Mama, no hay nada, y ya he hecho los arreglos," dice Jensen.

"Cuanto tiempo te queda?" dice ella, con sus ojos cubiertos por las lagrimas.

Jensen mira al suelo. "Mas o menos, una semana y cinco dias, de acuerdo al Dr. Morgan," contesta despacio.

"Oh, cariño," dice ella, cogiendo a Jensen para abrazarlo, mientras el cuerpo de la mujer tiembla. Se quedan sentados en el tronco durante un buen tiempo, ambos llorando en silencio. Cuando finalmente la mujer logra calmarse, se acerca a su hijo. "Aun no se lo has dicho a nadie, verdad?"

"No," dice Jensen. "Solo a ti."

"Y que pasa con Jared?" pregunta. "Cariño, es tu novio, deberia saberlo."

"Lo conoci hace tres semanas," le cuenta Jensen. "El es la razon por la cual me cai del caballo, y ... solo ... no se como decirselo, Mama. Yo ... yo creo que estoy enamorado de el, y no puedo ... no se como decirselo, Mama."

Donna limpia sus lagrimas y levanta su mano para limpiar las de Jensen. "Le estas hiriendo por no decirselo," dice ella. "A todos nosotros. Que pasara cuando Jared y tus amigos lo averigüen? Van a estar enfadados y heridos porque no se lo dijiste, porque no les dejaste despedirse."

"Esa es la cuestion," dice Jensen. "Quiero que el adios sea agradable, que sea un buen recuerdo al que aferrarme. Chris vino un dia después del accidente, y pasamos el dia completo juntos con Mike y Tom. Fue genial, y sera la ultima vez que me vea vivo, y tendra algo feliz a lo que aferrarse, en vez de el dolor de verme tumbado en alguna cama de un hospital, muriéndome."

"Supongo que no lo vi de esa manera," dice Donna. "Tiene sentido, creo, pero aun asi me parece injusto."

"Por favor, Mama," dice Jensen. "No quiero que nadie mas lo sepa. Ni siquiera Papa, porque sabes como se pone. No puedo ... No quiero veros tristes y heridos. Quiero recordar las sonrisas y la felicidad cuando me vaya."

"Sabes que nunca romperia la confianza que tienes en mi," dice Donna, "pero tu padre tiene derecho a saberlo, al igual que Mackenzie y Josh. Respetare tu decisión, Jensen, pero si me preguntan, no voy a mentirles."

"De acuerdo," dice Jensen.

"Como voy a ser capaz de dejarte marchar ahora?" pregunta Donna tristemente. "Estare preocupada por ti"

Jensen apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su madre. "Puedes llamarme cada noche," le dice, "y te prometo que seras la primera en saberlo cuando ... cuando ..." Jensen inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra sus ojos. "No puedes salvarme, y no puedes protegerme. Esto es algo que quiero hacer solo. Yo ... _necesito _hacerlo solo. Solo prometeme que me dejaras manejar esto a mi manera."

"Por mucho que me duela oir esto, respeto tu decision, pero solo tengo una peticion," dice ella.

"Que?" pregunta Jensen.

"Quedate aquí," dice Donna. "Tu y Jared. Solo quedate aquí hasta que ..." traga con dificultad y respira profundamente. "Deja a tu familia estar aquí para ti."

Jensen niega con la cabeza. "No, Mama, no puedo," dice el. "Por favor, trata de entenderlo. Quiero estar solo para morir. Es mi decisión."

Dona asiente. "No estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, y no me gusta nada, pero lo respeto porque es tu decisión, porque ya eres un hombre, y se ... se que puedes cuidar de ti mismo." Su voz esta dolorida, pero se mantiene fuerte por Jensen.

"Gracias, Mama," susurra. "Significa mas para mi que lo que imaginas, que me dejes manejar esto a mi manera." Su Mama siempre ha sido una mujer hecha y derecha, una mujer fuerte, y sabia que podia confiar en ella. Esa es una de las razones por las que ha llegado a ser un hombre tan cabezota."

"Se esta haciendo tarde, tal vez deberíamos entrar ya," dice Donna.

"Podemos estar aquí sentados un poco mas?" pregunta Jensen.

"Claro, cielo," dice Donna, mientras el rubio apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, con la mano de su madre cubriendo la suya.

Estan sentados al menos una hora, antes de que Jared se acerque a ellos. "Lo siento," dice el castaño.

Donna se levanta. "No necesitas disculparte," le dice. "Ya me iba." La mujer acaricia suavemente el hombro de Jensen. "Te quiero."

"Yo tambien te quiero, Mama," dice Jensen, mientras la ve caminar hacia la casa, antes de que mire a Jared, dándose cuenta de que este se habia sentado a su lado. "Te esta volviendo loco mi familia?"

"Nah," dice Jared. "Son geniales."

Jensen sonrie. "Ya te quieren," dice el. "Especialmente mi Madre."

Jared le sonrie. "Te dije que todo el mundo me queria," dice el castaño, rodeando a Jensen con su brazo y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. "Has estado aquí mucho tiempo. Esta todo bien?"

"Si," dice el rubio. "Solo necesitaba hablar con mi madre sobre algo. Que pasa ahí dentro?"

"Mackenzie esta hablando por telefono con su novio, poniéndolo celoso porque el sexy actor y su hermano estaban teniendo sexo anal con..."

"Espera, dijo sexo anal?"

"Si..."

Jensen sacude la cabeza.

"Papa Ackles estaba de pie junto a la ventana mirándoos a ti y a Mama Ackles y... Porque me miras asi?"

"Mama y Papa Ackles, eh?" pregunta Jensen.

"Que?" pregunta el castaño. "Asi es como ellos me dijeron que les llamara..."

"Estas a gusto asi?" pregunta Jensen. "Llamando a mis padres Mama y Papa?"

"Deberia no estarlo?" pregunta Jared, juntando las cejas un poco.

"No, esta bien," dice Jensen. "Solo que pense que no estarias muy a gusto. Quiero decir, solo nos conocemos de una semana y que? Dias dias hoy?"

Jared pasa su mano por el pelo de Jensen, sonriendo. "Siento como si nos hubiesemos conocido desde siempre." Le susurra.

"Lo se," susurra Jensen, comenzando a besar a Jared, despacio, dando suaves besos hasta que algo se mueve detrás de ellos y un flash da justo en sus caras. "Kenz?"

"Tu telefono estaba sonando, Jared." Dice Mackenzie, dándoselo.

"Gracias," dice Jared, cogiendolo y abriendolo. "Mierda. Lo siento, necesito hacer una llamada." Se levanta y camina varios pasos, marcando un numero y andando un poco mas lejos para hablar.

"Viste quien llamaba?" pregunta Jensen curiosamente.

"Chad," dice Mackenzie. "Porque? Lo conoces?"

"No," dice Jensen. "No lo conozco." Mira hacia Jared, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mackenzie rueda los ojos. "Vuelvo dentro de casa, y Mama dice que deberias volver pronto, para que pueda cerrar la puerta" dice, yendose hacia la casa.

Jared vuelve donde Jensen unos minutos después. "Perdona, era mi mejor amigo, Chad," dice el castaño. "Olvide decirle que no iba a estar por alli en una semana."

Jensen se levanta. "Oh, vale, y esta todo bien?"

"Si, si, es algo sin importancia," dice Jared. "Dice que tan pronto como volvamos quiere conocerte. Le dije que iriamos todos a tomarnos una cerbeza o algo, ir a la piscina o jugar a los dardos."

"Suena bien," dice Jensen.

"Ahora, donde estabamos?" pregunta Jared, acercándose y rodeando la cintura de Jensen con sus brazos.

"Tranquilo," dice Jensen. "Guarda las ganas para cuando estemos en la cama."

Jared arquea las cejas. "Mmm, vamos a hacerlo mientras tu familia esta bajo el mismo techo?" pregunta. "Eso es morboso."

"Todo es morboso para ti," dice Jensen. "Vamos, estoy rendido. Entremos en casa"

"Okay," dice Jared, bajando su brazo para coger la mano de Jensen mientras caminan hacia la casa. "Oh, y por si acaso te lo preguntaste ... No, Chad y yo nunca hemos tenido sexo."

"No estaba..."

"Si, lo estabas, y esta bien. Trabaje con el en Gilmore Girls, y hemos sido amigos desde entonces. Actualmente, esta casado con su compañera de rodaje, Sophia Bus, pero una vez que ella se de cuenta lo perro que es, ese matrimonio se acabara, y el continuara con su vida. El tio es un cerdo, pero aun asi es mi mejor amigo."

Jensen aprieta la mano de Jared un poco. "Vale, tal vez lo estuviese pensando, pero es solo porque esto parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad," dice el rubio dulcemente.

"Bien, tal vez debas comenzar a pensar que es verdad," dice Jared, "porque estas amarrado a mi."

"Amarrado, eh?" pregunta Jensen. "Puedo vivir asi." _Al menos durante otra semana mas o menos._

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 8A

_Tiempo__ restante__: 1__ semana__, 4 dias…_

El sentir unos calidos labios en su mejilla, hacen que Jensen se levante muy temprano, y que aun somnoliento, salude a Jared. "Buenosdias."…

"Buenosdias," susurra Jared, mientras sus dedos acarician lentamente el estomago y el pecho del rubio. "Mis tripas comienzan a rugir, porque algo huele realmente bien por ahí fuera."

Jensen mira hacia abajo para observar los dedos de Jared sobre su estomago. "Mmhmm," dice. "Ese es el plato especial country con patatas fritas y huevos que prepara mi madre."

"En serio?" pregunta Jared bostezando. "Me encanta la comida country. Especialmente por la mañana." Comenta rozando con sus labios el cuello del rubio.

"En serio, tenemos mas sexo durante el dia que una puta en una semana," dice Jensen sonriente, cerrando sus ojos mientras la lengua del castaño se desliza sobre su pezon.

"Mmhmm," murmura Jared, bajando mientras besa el estomago del rubio parandose en su ombligo y jugando en el con su lengua. "Y tu punto es…?"

"Que estas a punto de encontrar mi punto debil, creo" bromea Jensen.

Jared sonrie y sube hacia la boca del rubio mientras besa su cuerpo, y estan aun besandose cuando la puerta se abre de repente y Mackenzie entra. Jared se gira tumbandose de nuevo en la cama y riendo. "Lo retiro, tu familia me esta volviendo loco," dice el castaño.

"Kenzie!" dice Jensen, sonrojandose. "Se supone que debes _llamar a la puerta!_"

"Y perderme esto? De ninguna manera!" dice Mackenzie. "Ahora que lo pienso, ojala hubiese esperado cinco minutos para entrar." Dice caminando y sentandose a los pies de la cama, sonriendoles a los dos. "Que? Que no os moleste mi presencia. Solo observare."

"Ew, Kenzie, eres mi _hermana_," dice Jensen, haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

"Vale," dice la muchacha, girando los ojos. "Realmente, Mama me envio aquí para deciros que el desayuno ya esta listo." Dice mientras recorre con su mirada el pecho de Jared, y luego su mitad cubierta con la sabana. "Parece que necesitais unos cuantos minutos mas, asi que le dire a mama que aun estas un poco adormilado y que bajareis pronto" dice levantandose, y caminando hacia fuera de la habitación, pero parandose en la puerta. "Solo una pregunta…"

"Que?" pregunta Jensen.

Mackenzie sonrie picara. "Cual de los dos va a necesitar un cojín extra para la silla de la cocina esta mañana?" pregunta.

"Kenzie!"

"Ya me voy! Ya me voy!" dice Mackenzie, saliendo de la habitacion y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"Necesitas acordarte de cerrar esa puerta con pestillo de ahora en adelante," dice Jared sonriendo.

Jensen sonrie. "Oh, callate y follame, para que al fin podamos bajar a desayunar," dice el rubio, riendo.

"Eso es taan romantico, Jen, de verdad," dice Jared, mientras se coloca entre las piernas de Jensen, comenzando a besarlo, mientras los besos dan lugar a un gran rato de sexo.

Donna se acerca y amablemente acaricia la mano de Jensen mientras la mujer se levanta y empieza a limpiar la mesa. "Porque no llevas a Jared a dar una vuelta por la ciudad hoy?" le sugiere. "Comprais un poco, veis los monumentos, tal vez podeis ir a ver alguna película o ir a comer a algun restaurante."

Jensen le sonrie. "Tal vez esta noche," dice el rubio. "Hoy vamos a estar por aquí. Si a ti y a Papa no os importa."

"Claro que no nos importa tener algo de compañía," dice Donna. "Aunque estoy segura que os aburriremos en cuanto pase una hora."

"Nah," dice Jensen. "Vamos a sacar los juegos de mesa y a jugar un poco hoy. Kenzie, te apuntas?"

"Por supuesto que si," dice Mackenzie. "Hace años que no jugamos. Sera divertido Mama!"

Donna sonrie un poco triste. "Me parece bien," dice la mujer. "Solo dejadme poner estos platos en el lavaplatos y estare ahí en un minuto. Mackenzie, porque no pides a Jared que te ayude a bajar los juegos del atico. Jensen, cariño, tu padre quiere hablar contigo en su oficina."

Jensen traga difícilmente. "Si, vale," dice. Mira a Jared. "No le des la espalda, y si intenta molestarte, dimelo."

Jared sonrie. "Tal vez me guste." Termina diciendo el castaño. Despues se acerca a Jensen, besandolo suavemente en los labios, antes de seguir a Mackenzie hacia el atico.

Alan Ackles mira hacia arriba y sonrie mientras Jensen entra en la pequeña oficina. "Sientate, hijo," dice, señalandole la silla. "Hable con tu madre anoche, y ella me dijo que tu y ese chico vais muy en serio."

"Eso…eso creo, si," dice Jensen.

"Es un buen chico, y parece tener unos valores familiares muy respetables, tiene la cabeza bien puesta sobre sus hombros," dice Alan. "Me gusta. Sabes que me he quejado a veces sobre tu…tu estilo de vida y sobre lo que haces y no haces, pero si … bien, si eres feliz, y estas con un chico asi, entonces no me puedo quejar. Estoy feliz por fi, hijo. En serio. Solo queria que supieses eso."

Los ojos de Jensen comienzan a soltar finas lagrimas. "Papa…"

"No, no te pongas ahora a llorar," dice Alan.

"Lo siento," se disculpa el rubio, sonriendo un poco. "Gracias, Papa, significa mucho para mi que aceptes a Jared, que aceptes mi estilo de vida actual." _O lo que queda de ella._

Alan asiente. "He oido algo de juegos de mesa" dice, cambiando de tema. "Tenemos aun ese con aparcamiento y eso?"

"Monopoly," dice Jensen. "Si, creo que si,"

"Es mi preferido," dice Alan. "Me gusta ser el banquero."

Jensen se rie. "Si, me acuerdo," dice. "Soliamos pelearnos sobre quien seria el banquero, porque tu decias que yo no era tan mayor como para tomar tales decisions sobre el dinero."

"Eso decia yo?" pregunta Alan.

"Si, y tambien dijiste que si yo acababa en la carcel, tu nunca me dejarias salir, pero siempre acababas dejandome libre" dice Jensen, sonriendo.

"Claro, solo queria que el juego continuara, es todo" dice Alan, levantandose. "Vamos entonces. Vamos a ver si tu novio te deja salir esta vez."

Jensen sonrie aun mas cuando su padre dice "novio", y aun sigue sonriendo cuando se encuentran con Jared en el pasillo un momento después. "Te molesto mi hermana?" pregunta.

"Solo una vez," contesta el castaño. "Me toco el culo."

"No te lo toque, mentiroso!" dice Mackenzie. "Ademas, si quisiese molestarte, no te habria tocado el culo precisamente." Dice yendose hacia el salon con las cajas de los juegos en sus manos.

"Y, esta todo bien con respecto a tu padre?" pregunta Jared.

"Si, realmente, esta mejor que bien," contesta Jensen. "Venga, vamos a jugar un rato al Monopoly."

------------------------------------------------------------ 

_Tiempo restante: 1 semana, 3 dias…_


	10. Chapter 8B

_Tiempo restante: 1 semana, 3 días…_

Jensen se frota la cara, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente lo protegen de la luz del sol. Este es el primer dolor de cabeza que ha tenido desde el día que vino del hospital, y es el peor que ha tenido en meses.

"Hey," dice Jared, caminando hacia el y tocándole el hombro. "Jen, estas bien?"

"No," susurra el rubio. "Necesito tumbarme."

"Vamos," dice Jared, ayudandole. "Te tengo, estas bien." Le ayuda a entrar a la casa, viendo a Donna cogerlo. "No se que le pasa," dice Jared. "Le duele la cabeza."

Donna asiente. "Ve al baño y coge el bote rojo de la caja de medicinas," le dice, cogiendo a Jensen y ayudandolo a llegar a la habitación de invitados.

"Mama," susurra el rubio. "Tengo miedo."

"Lo se," le susurra ella. "Lo se, cielo. Solo aguanta. Jared va a traerte algo de medicina. Vas a estar bien muy pronto, ok?"

Jensen aprieta la mano de su madre mientras ella le ayuda a tumbarse en la cama. "Jared," dice Jensen despacio.

"Ya viene," dice Donna.

Jared entra apresurado con un baso de agua y el bote rojo, "Aquí esta," dice.

"Levantate un poquito," dice Donna a su hijo. "Tragatelas." Ella le ofrece dos pequeñas pastillas y el baso de agua, lo observa tomarselas y tumbarse de nuevo, quejandose un poco. "Te traere un trapo frio para que lo coloques en la frente, y Jared va a estar aquí junto a ti."

"Duele," susurra Jensen, buscando la mano de Jared mientras este se sienta junto a el, mirandolo asustado y preocupado. "Estoy bien," dice Jensen. "Solo quedate conmigo."

"No voy a ir a ningun sitio," dice Jared.

Unos minutos después, Jensen se duerme y Jared mira hacia Donna mientras ella vuelve a entrar en la habitación. "Se que le pasa algo," dice el castaño despacio. "Me llevo una semana el darme cuenta, pero no hay razon alguna por la que el quiera mantenerme fuera de su vida."

Dona resopla despacio. "No puedo tener esta conversación ontigo," le dice ella. "Lo siento. Deberas hablar con el cuando se despierte."

Jared asiente para despues poner su mano en el cabello de Jensen. "Le amo," dice. "Ni siquiera se cuando ocurrio, solo se que desperte una mañana a su lado y lo supe."

"Asi es como sucede a veces," dice Donna. "Voy a dejarles solos. Cuando se despierte, hazmelo saber, vale? Si neecesitas algo, sabes donde estamos." Dice la mujer saliendo de la habitacion y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Jensen parpadea un par de veces, despues parece despertarse totalmente. _Estoy vivo. _Algo calido se presiona contra su espalda, y se gira un poco, sonriendo aliviado. Jared. Se da la vuelta completamente y se situa frente a la cara de Jared, alcanzando con su mano un mechon de pelo del castaño para después apartarlo y poder ver mejor la cara de Jared. "Despierta," susurra. "Jaaarrreeed."

"Mmggffy," dice Jared contra la almohada.

"Estas a gusto?" pregunta Jensen.

Jared asiente.

Jensen sonrie y rie despacio, después se mueve un poco y el castaño rodea a Jensen con su brazo, acercandolo aun mas. "Jared, estas despierto?"

"Mmhmm," contesta Jared, pero sus ojos estan aun cerrados y sus labios despiden el aire de su respiración.

"No te creo," dice Jensen. "Creo que estas durmiendo." Rapidamente baja su brazo hasta el trasero del castaño. "Jared…"

Los ojos de Jared finalmente se abren y sonrie adormilado. "Estoy despierto."

Jensen se acerca y le besa suavemente. "Lo siento si te asuste," dice el rubio.

"Me asustaste," dice Jared, moviendose y levantandose un poco. "Siempre tienes dolores de cabeza como esos?"

"No siempre," dice Jensen. "Van y vienen, pero este es el peor que he tenido desde hace meses."

"Migrañas?" pregunta Jared.

Jensen sacude su cabeza. "No, es…" Traga con dificultad. "Es un tumor, Jared."

Jared mira a Jensen, y asiente despacio. "Lo se," dice despacio. "Vi el informe del Dr. Morgan cuando te desmayaste la semana pasada." Se sienta, pasando una mano por su pelo y riendo, pero no hay nada de humor en esa risa. "Esa es la razon por la cual me estabas apartando. Creias que estabas … protegiendome?"

"Lo siento," dice Jensen. "Queria decirtelo, Jared. Solo es que no queria que me tratases de manera diferente, y no queria que nuestro tiempo juntos se arruinara por…por esto."

"Porque crees que he sido tan persistente?" pregunta Jared. "Sabia que algo pasaba, y solo…solo queria ser parte de tu vida. No me importaba el tiempo que durase."

"Eso es," dice Jensen mientras mira hacia abajo. "No me queda mucho tiempo, Jared."

"Cuanto tiempo?" pregunta inquieto el castaño.

"Poco mas de una semana," susurra Jensen.

Jared mira hacia otro lado, y su cuerpo comienza a temblar, después busca a Jensen y lo acerca hacia el abrazandolo, presionando la cara de Jensen contra su cuello, y las calidas lagrimas del rubio bajando por su piel y mojando la camiseta de Jared..

"Lo siento," dice Jensen despacio.

"No," dice Jared, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras mira hacia abajo para ver a Jensen. "No tienes porque disculparte." Coge la cara de Jensen en sus manos. "Jen, no me importa si estamos juntos veite años o una hora mas. Cada momento que he pasado contigo me ha parecido una vida llena de felicidad."

Jensen hace un ruido suave, y luego comienza a besar a Jared como si su vida dependiese de ello, y tal vez sea asi.

"Hey, hey," dice Jared, apartando a Jensen y sonriendole calidamente. "No pasa nada, Jen. Lo que sea que tenga que pasar….voy a estar aquí. No voy a dejar que me apartes, y no voy a tratarte diferente." Poco después, Jared hecha a Jensen sobre la cama y comienza a quitarle la camiseta, besando su piel.

A los pocos minutos, estan ambos desnudos, y Jared esta embistiendo a Jensen despacio y siendo muy delicado, besandolo y susurrandole que todo va a estar bien, y que van a salir de esta.

Mientras Jensen lo escucha, no puede evitar sentirse incluso mas enamorado de Jared. Si hubiese sido al reves, el hubiese estado demasiado enfadado como para aceptarlo, pero Jared no estaba enfadado. Jared estaba decidido, como estaba desde el primer dia. Decidido y seguro y … "oh, Dios, si," susurra. "Justo ahí. Asi. Justo asi, Jay."

Jared sonrie mientras continua con sus embestidas, frenandolas un poco y acelerando cada vez mas hasta que prácticamente esta acariciando el miembro de Jensen con cada embestida. "Mirame," susurra el castaño. "Quiero ver tus ojos."

Jensen abre sus ojos, y cuando mira a Jared, su respiración aumenta y se arquea aun mas. "Jared," susurra. "Jared, yo…oh, dios, yo…"

"Dilo," susurra Jared. "Vamos, Jen. Dilo."

"yo…yo…" Jensen se arquea de nuevo y tiembla un poco, agarrandose a los hombros del castaño. "Jared…"

"Si," dice Jared. "Si, Jen. Si." Sus brazos tiemblan por el esfuerzo de sostenerse a si mismo y de mirar a Jensen a la cara, pero sigue asi con sus perfectas embestidas.

Jensen se queja, con sus ojos casi cerrados, y después se abren completamente mientras se acerca para presionar su cara con el cuello de Jared, pegandose a el. "Jared, yo…" El abrazo de su orgasmo ahoga su voz, y el resto sale en un susurro. "Te quiero." Después cae sobre las almohadas, respirando con dificultad y temblando.

Jared se pierde en el momento en el que Jensen pronuncia esas palabras, y embiste hasta el fondo, llegando al orgasmo, antes de dejar que su peso lo lleve a quedar tendido sobre Jensen y susurrarle al oido, "yo tambien te quiero."

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

_Tiempo restante: 1 semana, 2 dias..._

"Para de mirarme," se queja Jensen, cogiendo otro cacahuete y poniendolo encima de la galleta. "Lo digo en serio, Jay. Me estas poniendo nervioso."

Jared lame sus labios, se aparta de la puerta y camina hasta situarse detras de Jensen en la encimera de la cocina. "No puedo evitarlo." dice. "Te ves tan sexy con el delantal, todo cubierto de mantequilla, con las miguitas de las galletas por tus dedos..."

"Oh, demonios," dice Jensen. "Esto se va a convertir en una de esas situaciones de cocina pornos, verdad? Esas en las que acabamos follando por todos los muebles y finalmente, acabamos haciendolo en la mesa de la cocina."

"Si quieres," dice Jared, encogiendose de hombros. "Yo iba simplemente a deslizar mi mano debajo del delantal y ha masturbarte mientras terminabas de hacer las galletas, pero hey...si quieres que nos mantengamos ocupados en la encimera..." dice mientras su mano se desliza debajo del delantal para tocar el miembro semi-duro de Jensen.

Jensen tiembla un poco, deja la pequeña galleta que esta sujetando, y se da la vuelta para coger la cara de Jared con sus pringosas manos y para besarlo salvajemente. Despues lo hace retroceder y le mira. "La fiesta es mañana," le recuerda. "Tengo que acabarlas, y luego tenemos que ir obligatoriamente a recoger los suministros, poner la carpa gigante..."

"Si, si, vale, vale," dice Jared, besando el cuello de Jensen y subiendo sus manos por su pecho. "Te dejaré acabar esto, pero en el momento en el que pongas las galletas en el horno, eres mio."

"Hecho." dice Jensen.

"Oh, solo una cosa mas," dice Jared. "Dejate el delantal puesto, y pierde todo lo demas." susurra y se va, dejando a Jensen sonrojado y solo en la cocina.

"Y?" dice Donna, entrando unos momentos despues y presionando unos cuantos pasteles que habían comenzado a hacer. "Parece haber algo diferente en el nivel de confort entre vosotros dos. Habeis hablado ya?"

"Si, hablamos." dice Jensen, para despues sonreir. "Me siento realmente en paz ahora, como si estuviese preparado para aceptar esto por lo que es, y el es ... Dios, Mama, el es genial. En lugar de enfadarse, me abrazo y despues ..." se tapa la boca, sonrojandose. "Lo siento." La ultima cosa que su madre necesita son los detalles de la vida sexual de Jared, que realmente, es increible.

"Esta bien," dice Donna. "Me alegro por ti. De verdad. Por muy duro que vaya a ser el decirte adios cuando te vayas ... se que vas a tenerle a tu lado, y se que el va a ... se que el es unico que tendrías que tener a tu lado. El unico que necesitas para que este contigo." dice tragando con dificultad para evitar comenzar a llorar.

Jensen frota la espalda de su madre para intentar calmarla. "Gracias, mama." susurra contra su pecho, besandola.

"Te importa si me quedo y te ayudo?" pregunta.

"Claro que no," dice Jensen. "Me encantaría que me ayudases"

Donna se acerca para coger un pequeño trozo de galleta, y Jensen coge su muñeca, y roza con su dedo los rojos nudillos de su madre. "No es nada," dice ella. "La pared y yo tuvimos una pequeña pelea, es todo..."

"Mama..."

"Jensen, no me pidas que siga asi," dice Donna. "Estoy intentandolo, y se que en el momento en el que salgas por esa puerta, me voy a derrumbar. Solo ... estoy intentando ser fuerte, porque se que es lo que tu necesitas y quieres que yo sea. Tu padre sabe que algo va mal, y va a darse cuenta cuando yo me derrumbe."

Eso es lo que el quiere, y sabe que la esta hiriendo. "Lo siento por poner este peso sobre tus hombros," dice Jensen despacio. "Te quiero, Mama."

Dona asiente, demasiado paralizada como para lograr decir algo mientras ella simplemente acaricia la mejilla de su hijo, le sonrie y vuelve a enrollar mas pasteles, teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer sus lagrimas y hacer un desastre.

Una vez acabado, Jensen se sonroja mientras comienza a limpiar. "Mama, podrias hecharle un ojo al temporizador?" pregunta. "Jared esta...quiero decir...nosotros vamos a pasar un rato en la habitacion."

"Si, claro, ve." dice Donna. "El chico ha estado todo el dia observandote. Conozco esa mirada." Sonrie y limpia algo de galleta de la mejilla de Jensen. "Mantendré a tu hermana ocupada con los preparativos de la fiesta."

Jensen ladea su cabeza. "Gracias, Mama." Poco despues se apresura para ir hacia la habitacion, y sonrie cuando se da cuenta de que Jared esta en el baño. Rapidamente se quita la ropa y solo se deja el delantal mientras se tumba en la cama y espera.

Unos minutos despues, la puerta del baño se abre y Jared sonrie, contemplando a Jensen tumbado sobre la cama con solo el delantal puesto. "Vale, esta va a ser la cosa mas caliente que he visto en la vida," dice, lamiendo sus labios y mirando como Jensen abre sus piernas, con el delantal cayendo entre ellas, pero sin llegar a cubrirlo completamente. "Maldita sea, Jen..." De repente, Jared se desviste rapidamente y se sube a la cama, sentandose entre las piernas de Jensen, mientras sus manos acarician la piel bajo el delantal, y el se acerca para besar al rubio.

"Mmm, Jared," susurra Jensen. "He estado pensando en esto durante mas de una hora."

"Yo tambien," susurra el castaño contra su muslo mientras su cabeza se sumerje bajo el delantal.

Jensen gime y se arquea tan pronto como la boca de Jared se cierra sobre el. Sus manos agarrando fuertemente el pelo del castaño, mientras este lame el miembro del rubio y roza su agujero con la punta de su dedo. "Jay, venga," ruega el rubio. "Sabes que Mackenzie estará molestando en la puerta en cualquier momento haciendo que tengamos que ponernos la ropa y que tengamos que bajar."

"Dejala," dice Jared, besandole bajo el delantal y acariciando con sus brazos la arqueada espalda de Jensen para desatar el delantal y dejarlo caer sobre los hombros del rubio mientras le besa el estomago y el pecho, parando y lamiendo uno de los pezones de Jensen.

"Dios mio, las cosas que me haces," susurra Jensen.

"Mmm, creo que YO estaba haciendo esas cosas, pero hey, si quieres empezar a agradecerle a dios por mi talento, puedes comenzar," murmura Jared junto al cuello del rubio. "Vas a estar gritando ambos nombres pronto, de todos modos."

Jensen se sonroja de pies a cabeza. "Esonoes...loque..queriadecir," intenta decir mientras las manos de Jared acarician la parte interior de los muslos del rubio, mientras este muerde el delantal que yace hechado al rededor de su cuello, sintiendo que no hay mas palabras que decir cuando sus bocas se juntan.

Jared termina de desatar el delantal, lo lanza a un lado, y comienza a lamer la oreja del rubio, antes de que el le sugiera girarse sobre su estomago. Jensen se gira sin ninguna queja, poniendose boca abajo, abre sus piernas para dejar a Jared sentarse entre el, para comenzar a adaptarlo para la proxima penetracion.

Por supuesto, Jensen se siente como si estuviese a punto de irse tan pronto como la respiracion de Jared rozara su lugar mas privado, un lugar que solo Jared ha tocado tan intimamente como el sabe, su lengua humeda, presionandose y chasqueando y despues volviendose a presionar. Jensen agarra su almohada fuertemente, gime, mientras Jared lo situa adecuadamente.

Sorbiendo ruidosamente y gruñendo sonidos obscenos estan llenando la habitacion, y el proximo movimiento del castaño es tan rapido, tan perfecto, que la cabeza de Jensen se eleva y gime tan alto que su cara se tiñe de rojo debido a la verguenza. Esto solo hace que Jared sonria mientras le penetra, con su miembro entrando y saliendo, y ellos presionados el uno contra el otro, muslo contra muslo, espalda contra pecho, mientras Jared besa los hombros de Jensen y le susurra cosas tan obscenas que estan seguros que no las habrían oido ni en las peliculas porno.

Los movimientos son lentos, ociosos, y Jensen tiene una mano detras de el, agarrando el trasero de Jared mientras intenta apretarlo contra el. Despues de unos cuantos movimientos, Jared aparentemente se insinua y empieza a apoyarse en sus rodillas, llevando a Jensen con el, sin romper el contacto mientras Jensen se coloca sobre sus manos y rodillas, gimiendo de placer mientras Jared comienza a mover sus caderas con mas velocidad. El sonido de los testiculos de Jared chocando contra el trasero de Jensen hacen al rubio ladear su cabeza y rezar para que nadie entre por la puerta mientras se arquea para poder masturbarse a si mismo.  
Jared se tumba sobre la espalda de Jensen minutos despues. "Me estoy cansando," rie contra la espalda del rubio, no estando seguro de porque ninguno de los dos se ha corrido aun, porque se estaban sintiendo realmente bien. "Creo que estamos teniendo demasiado sexo."

"Que va," dice un Jensen tan cansado que se tumba de nuevo, riendose un poco mientras Jared vuelve a acomodarse sobre su espalda. "Mmm, ahora que?"

"Dame ... dos minutos," murmura Jared contra su hombro.

Ambos estan tumbados, Jared aun dentro de Jensen, manteniendo su ereccion, cuando finalmente el castaño sale del rubio, gruñendo y tumbandose al lado, atrayendo a Jensen a su lado. Con unos cuidadosos movimientos y el angulo correcto, Jared esta otra vez dentro de Jensen, gimiendo y moviendo sus caderas.

"Mmm, esto funciona," murmura Jensen.

Despacio y listo. Asi es como finalmente encuentran en confort, juntos y casi sin moverse, sus sudorosos cuerpos estan presionados el uno contra el otro, exaustos y enviandolos a una siesta profunda, con el miembro de Jared aun dentro de Jensen, y el brazo del castaño apoyado en el lado del rubio, y la mano en su flacido miembro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tiempo restante: 1 semana, 1 dia..._

"La fiesta es perfecta," dice Jensen, sonriendo a su Madre mientras estan de pie uno al lado del otro viendo a su familia interactuar. "No puedo creer que haya venido hasta la tia Tilly." Miraron a la anciana mujer en cuestion, y ella les levanta su dedo central, haciendo que Donna cubra su boca para esconder una risa. Jensen sacude su cabeza a modo de incredulidad. "Cuantos tiene...92?"

"Si," dice Donna. "Todo lo que hace es levantarle el dedo a las personas y murmurar cosas."

Jensen sacude su cabeza. "Aun asi, todo el mundo esta aqui, y esta siendo genial el poder verlos a todos."

Dona rie despacio. "Ya conoces a tu familia," dice. "Comida gratis y un dia a la sombra es todo lo que necesitan."

Jensen asiente. "Es cierto," dice, saludando a Jared, quien esta rodeado de pequeños niños y niñas adolescentes adulandolo. Mira hacia ellos con una expresion de felicidad, que hace que Jensen lo ame incluso mas. "La pieza central fue un buen detalle."

"Si," dice Donna. "No estaba segura de donde ibamos a conseguir casi 2 metros de queso como ese."

"Queso?" repite Jensen. Sacude su cabeza. "Wow, Mama, eso fue bastante lamentable, incluso para ti."

Donna se encoge de hombros y le sonrie. "Lo intento."

Alan se acerca y pasa un brazo por encima de ambos. "Bueno, como esta yendo todo?" pregunta. "Se ha acabado ya la comida?"

"Aun no," dice Jensen. "pero el tio Henry y el primo Jimmy estan ambos muy apegados a la mesa, asi que supongo que sera cuestion de minutos."

Justo entonces, el telefono de Jensen comienza a sonar, lo saca, mira el numero, "perdonadme," dice, caminando dentro de la casa y abriendo el telefono. "Diga?"

"Hablo con Jensen Ackles?" dice una voz.

"Si," dice Jensen. "Quien es?"

"Soy el Dr. Morgan," dice la voz.

Jensen se hunde en el sofa. "Pasa algo malo?" pregunta.

"Bien," dice el Dr. Morgan. "Esto probablemente te sonara a una locura, pero una mujer vino hoy, y al principio pense que estaba algo mal, pero estaba muy segura de lo que queria..."

"No estoy seguro de comprender lo que tiene esto que ver conmigo..." dice Jensen.

Dr. Morgan respira hondo. "Se está muriendo."

"Que...que dice?" pregunta Jensen. "Aun no se lo que tiene que ver conmigo..."

"Hay mas," continua diciendo el doctor. "La mujer pregunto por ti, un joven hombre con su diagnostico, y me pidio que ... me pidio que lo buscase. De nuevo, entiendo que puede sonar a locura, pero ..."

"Voy para alla," dice Jensen, cortandolo de repente. "Cogere el primer vuelo." Cierra el telefono justo cuando Jared entra en la casa.

"Jen?" pregunta Jared. "Que pasa? Parece como si acabases de ver un fantasma o algo."

"Tenemos que irnos esta noche." dice Jensen. "Algo esta pasando."

CONTINUARÁ...


	12. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

[iTiempo restante: 1 semana.../i

En el momento en el que Jensen entra en el hospital, siente mariposas en su estomago, y coge la mano de Jared, la agarra fuerte, ignorando los susurros y las miradas que estan recibiendo. Jensen ni siquiera se preocupa por si lo reconocen o por si su nombre se plasmara por todos los tablones, y esta muy seguro de que a Jared tampoco le importa. Al menos, eso es lo que logra entender por la manera en la que el castaño lo sujeta rodeandolo con su brazo.

"Necesito ver al Dr. Morgan," dice Jensen a la mujer al frente de la mesa. "Me esta esperando."

"Su nombre?" pregunta la mujer.

"Jensen Ackles," contesta Jensen.

La mujer coge el telefono, pulsa un boton. "Llamando al Dr. Morgan. Dr. Morgan, por favor venga a la mesa central. Dr. Morgan a la mesa central." Ella cuelta el telefono. "Estará aqui en un momento. Sientese."

Jared guia a Jensen a los asientos, se sientan. De repente, la pierna de Jensen comienza a temblar. "Tranquilo, Jen," dice Jared. "Todo va a salir bien. No importa lo que pase."

Dr. Morgan se dirige hacia ellos unos momentos mas tarde. "Venga conmigo," dice. "Alguien pregunta por ti, Jensen." Los dirige hacia el piso de cuidados intensivos, y lleva a Jensen hacia la habitacion. "Ahi dentro."

"Esta ahi la mujer que menciono?" pregunta Jensen.

"Si," contesta el Dr. "Su nombre es Ethel. Ethel Jones."

Jensen suelta la mano de Jared y entra en la habitacion, reconociendo inmediatamente a la mujer de la iglesia. Confundido, se acerca a la cama y la mira, notando que en cuestion de dias había envejecido mas y parecia muy palida. "Ethel" dice casi en un susurro. "El Dr. Morgan me ha dicho que usted ... me dijo que usted estaba preguntando por mi. Soy el chico de la iglesia." suspira y sacude su cabeza. [iEsto es estupido. Probablemente ni siquiera este consciente.../

"Se lo has dicho ya?" pregunta Ethel, con su voz convertida casi en un susurro.

"Decirselo a quien?" pregunta Jensen.

"Al hombre que tu..." para de hablar, respira y continua. "Al hombre del que estas enamorado. Le dijiste que te morias?"

"Si," contesta el rubio.

"Esta aqui contigo?" pregunta Ethel.

"Esta fuera," contesta Jensen. "No entiendo. Que esta pasando?"

"Estaba rezando cuando tu entraste en la iglesia ese dia," dice Ethel. "Estaba pidiendo a Dios que me mostrase mi camino, y entonces tu entraste, y cuando mire hacia atras, vi un brillo suave a tu alrededor. Sabia que tu eras el elegido, la señal enviada por dios, y despues cuando te toque, pude ver el tumor, ver el dolor que estabas sufriendo, y le pedi a dios que me dejara llevar ese dolor por ti de la manera que Jesus murio por nosotros."

Jensen siempre creyo en Dios, en un poder superior, en una fuerza que conoce la bondad, pero esto...esto era mucho mas de lo que podia imaginar. "No," el susurra. "Esto no tiene sentido. Usted no puede...Hay una explicacion logica para esto. Yo aun me estoy muriendo. Yo estoy..."

"No" dice Ethel. "No te vas a morir. Yo voy a morir. Es la voluntad de Dios."

"Esto es todo culpa mia." dice Jensen. "No debi decirte nada, simplemente debi..."

"Viniste a la iglesia para pedir a Dios respuestas," le recuerda Ethel. "Yo fui tu respuesta."

"Entonces, esto es real?" Jensen pregunta.

"Solo lo sabemos nosotros," dice Ethel. "El Dr. Morgan no ha sido capaz de explicarlo, y quizas se pase el resto de su vida intentando encontrar una razon, pero no cambiara las cosas. Voy a morir. Es mi hora. Soy una mujer mayor, y tu...Tu eres joven y estas enamorado, y vas a pasar el resto de tu vida con ese hombre que esta esperando al otro lado de la puerta."

Jensen se limpia las lagrimas que estan empezando a salir de sus ojos. "No lo entiendo," susurra. "Porque tu...si es verdad, porque darias tu vida por la mia?"

Ethel le sonrie, coge su mano y la agarra cerca de su corazon. "Nunca he conocido el amor, pero cuando te toque, vi un amor tan puro, tan real, que me hizo sentirme en paz conmigo misma, y cuando ese primer dolor de cabeza vino, supe que Dios lo habia hecho. No lo cuestione. Le di la bienvenida, sabiendo que el amor que tu me mostraste en ese momento seria un amor por el que merece la pena vivir."

"Ni siquiera se que decir," susurra Jensen. "Darte las gracias me parece tan tonto."

"Todo lo que quiero de ti es tu palabra de que amaras a ese hombre con todo tu corazon durante el tiempo que ambos vivais." susurra Ethel. "Amalo como si no hubiese un mañana."

"Lo hare" dice Jensen, muy enserio, porque Jared es el hombre que cambio su mundo en solo dos semanas, y le dio tanto, sabiendo que su tiempo era limitado. Jared es el hombre con el que Jensen quiere pasar el resto de su vida.

"Entonces ahora es cuando nos decimos adios," dice Ethel, sonriendo debilmente.

Jensen cierra sus ojos, mientras sus lagrimas caen por sus mejillas, y cuando los abre, los ojos de Ethel estan cerrados y su monitor muestra una linea recta que se queda en sus oidos mientras sale de la habitacion, abrazando a Jared, mientras las enfermeras y el Dr. Morgan entran en la habitacion. Jensen descansa su cabeza en el pecho de Jared y encuentra confort en sus brazos.

El Dr. Morgan mira a las radiografias, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No puedo explicarlo," dice. "Es un milagro. No hay otra explicacion para esto." Señala a la primera fila de radiografias. "Aqui es donde estaba el problema, puedes verlo ahi..." Señala a continuacion la segunda fila de radiografias. "Simplemente se ha ido...como si desapareciera y esa mujer, Ethe? Este es su scan, y hay un tumor, casi identico al tuyo."

Jensen y Jared estan ambos mirando al Dr Morgan durante un tiempo cuando finalmente Jensen puede encontrar su voz y puede hablar. "Entonces, no me voy a morir," dice, estando bastante seguro de saber la respuesta, pero simplemente necesita oirlo una vez mas.

"No," dice el Dr. "De acuerdo con estos nuevos scans, estas bien. No hay rastro de tumor ninguno."

"Que pasa con los dolores de cabeza? Los mareos? pregunta Jared.

"Solo hay un pequeño rastro del tumor, el cual trataremos con algunos anti-inflamatorios," contesta el Dr. "Por lo que a mi me concierne, estas tan sano como tienes que estar, y tendrás treinta, cuarenta, incluso cincuenta o sesenta años de vida por venir. Es la voluntad de dios."

Las palabras del doctor aun no habian salido completamente de su boca antes de que Jared y Jensen cominecen a mirarseel uno al otro con alivio, cogiendose las manos, y abrazandose con lagrimas de alegria en sus mejillas.

"Gracias, Dr. Morgan," dice Jensen, una vez que pudo despejar su garganta.

Jared le da la mano. "Me gustaria llevarmelo a casa ya si podemos irnos ya."

"Claro, si," contesta el Dr. "Por supuesto. Me gustaria hacerle un test de reconocimiento dentro de una semana, solo para asegurarnos."

Jensen asiente, para despues salir del hospital con Jared, para pararlo en la salida. "Tengo que preguntarte algo," dice el rubio.

"Okay," contesta Jared.

"Tu crees que todo ocurre por una razon?" pregunta Jensen.

"Honestamente?" dice Jared. "Podria haber jurado que Dios te golpeó desde lejos."

"Porque dices eso?" pregunta Jensen.

Jared se sonroja. "Estaba maldiciendo el ser gay, preguntandome si realmente era una señal, y pidiendo a Dios que me diese algun tipo de señal. Entonces fue cuando te vi, la siguiente cosa que recuerdo es que te estaba abrazando fuertemente, y bien, ya sabes el resto de la historia." El arrugó un poco su frente en señal de confusion. "Asi que, quien era esa señora? Porque asumo que es parte de todo esto ... digo, como dijo el Dr. Morgan ... un milagro."

"Te lo explicaré cuando llegemos a casa," dice Jensen.

Jared parpadea un poco, sonriendo. "A casa?" pregunta el castaño, mientras Jensen se sonroja, ladeando su cabeza nerviosamente. El castaño coge su barbilla y se acerca a besarlo, y aun estan besandose cuando Jensen oye su nombre.

"Disculpe, es usted Jensen Ackles?" pregunta la enfermera.

"Si," contesta Jensen.

"Esto es para usted," dice la mujer. "Ethel Jones me pidio que lo guardara en la sala de enfermeras para usted, pero antes de que ella se fuese, no podia darselo." la mujer le da un sobre. "Siento mucho su perdida."

"Gracias," dice Jensen, cogiendo el sobre, abriendolo con sus temblorosas manos y sacando una carta de el, para comenzar a leerla.

[i_Jensen, _

_Un encantador nombre para un encantador joven. Espero que no te importe, pero le pedi al Dr. Morgan que te buscara. Rezo para que llegue a hablar contigo antes de morir, pero si no lo hago, solo quiero que sepas que estoy llevando el dolor por ti, haciendo mia tu enfermedad, y no estoy asustada. Le pedi a Dios una señal, y Dios te acercó a mi.  
Dentro de esta carta hay un talon bancario con tu nombre, autorizandote a vaciar mis cuentas. No es mucho, pero te ayudará a comenzar una nueva vida con tu joven hombre. Os deseo lo mejor, y ojala que vuestro amor sea eterno._

_Ethel Jones_/i

Una pequeña largima se desliza por la mejilla de Jensen mientras mira a la cara expectante de Jared. "Te quiero," susurra.

"Lo se," dice Jared, limpiandole la lagrima. "Yo tambien te quiero."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[i_Tres meses despues..._/i

Jensen se acerca hacia el porche de la casa, con un baso de te helado en su mano mientras mira a Jared pintar la valla. Como de costumbre, Jared lo nota mirando y mira hacia el, le saluda y el rubio le devuelve el saludo, dejando aparte la idea del te helado y cogiendo a Merlin para caminar hacia donde Jared esta pintando la valla.

Jared se quita algo de sudor de su frente, sonriendo a Jensen mientras el rubio deja a Merlin en el suelo y lo mira empezar a correr detras de una liebre. "Hey," dice Jared. "No deberias estar dentro terminando esa novela tuya?"

"Me tome un descanso," dice Jensen. "Ademas, no puedo simplemente escribir sobre el gran amor que he conocido. Tengo que continuar experimentandolo, y tu llevas mucho tiempo aqui fuera pintando."

"Bueno, esque la valla no se va a pintar sola," dice Jared, sonriendo.

"No, probablemente no," dice Jensen, "pero eso no significa que no pueda esperar un dia mas."

"Un dia, eh?" pregunta Jared, levantandose, con su pecho descubierto recibiendo el sol de Texas.

Jensen lame sus labios y asiente. "Nuestros padres no vendran hasta el domingo, asi que eso aun te da el dia de mañana para terminar de pintar lo que queda de vaya," dice el rubio. "Lo que nos deja el resto de la noche para terminar de arreglar la casa."

La sonrisa de Jared se vuelve lasciva con esa sugerencia mientras coge a Jensen por alrededor de su cintura y lo levanta, riendose mientras Jensen patalea y se revuelve, diciendole que le baje. Pero Jared no le va a dejar, simplemente lo lleva hacia la casa, donde lo deja caer en el mostrador de la cocinasonriendo. "Creo que la cocina es la siguiente en nuestra lista," dice.

"De que va todo esto?" pregunta Jensen, medio riendose. "No soy una de las mujeres que puedes manejar como quieras y cuando quieras."

"No lo eres?" pregunta Jared, cogiendo la mano de Jensen y pasando su dedo sobre la tira de plata. "Entonces porque llevas mi anillo?"

Jensen se sonroja y coge la mano de Jared, tambien pasando su dedo por la plateada tira. "Por la misma razon por la que tu llevas el mio," contesta, abrazando a Jared y acercandolo para besarlo.

El telefono suena unos momentos despues, pero ya estan ambos medio desnudos, asi que dejan que el contestador coja la llamada, ambos mirandose el uno al otro mientras el mensaje se oia alto y claro. "Jensen, soy el Dr. Morgan. Solo llamo para decirte que tu tercer set de resultados vino igual que los dos anteriores. Por lo que a mi me concierne, este misterio medico mejor dejarlo sin resolver. Os deseo lo mejor a Jared y a ti. Cuidaos."

Beep

"Entonces, ahora que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, que deberiamos hacer?" pregunta Jensen.

"Hmm, tengo unas cuantas ideas," dice Jared, con lujuria en la mirada.

"Ah si?" pregunta el rubio.

"Mmhmm," contesta Jared. "Juegos de futbol, sesiones de natacion..."

Jensen aprieta sus piernas al rededor de la cintura de Jared, y lo tira hacia si, capturando su cara para besarlo.

Jared se hecha hacia atras, aun sonriendo. "Oh, y tambien mucho, mucho sexo. En este mostrador, en la mesa de la cocina, incluso contra el frigorifico, en el suelo, en la silla, las escaleras, el patio, los coches, y o si...el tejado. Definitivamente en el tejado."

"Dios mio, eso es mucho sexo," dice Jensen, comenzando a morder la oreja de Jared suavemente. "Pero no olvides el columpio del porche, la piscina, y por supuesto siempre la tipica cama y ducha."

"Sabes," dice Jared. "Estoy comenzando a preocuparme con tanto sexo, vamos a artarnos el uno del otro hasta morir."

Jensen sonrie. "Definitivamente, ese es un final con el que puedo vivir."

THE END


End file.
